Sorge
by wineninja
Summary: GermanyxPrussia Prussia is missing, but Germany's not worried... Not at all... Just have to go on a little side quest to find him, that's all. Humor, angst, dirty language and unapologetically smutty Germancest (especially in later chapters. I like slow build ups) Many other countries and pairings also make appearances.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorge**

 _(Worry)_

A Germancest Fanfic by Wine Ninja

Chapter 1

Germany was up to his _arsch_ in _alligatoren_.

The value of the euro was falling and apparently it was all up to _him_ to keep Europe's economy from plunging into despair. Paperwork was piled up all over his desk, the fax machine kept spewing out more documents, he kept getting e-mails about Greece's bullshit, his favorite pen was out of ink cartridges so he had to use a shitty plastic one, and he had hardly slept all week.

Italy came over at one point and tried to "help" by sitting on the desk and feeding Germany meatballs while he worked, but the first one rolled off the fork and left a trail of spaghetti sauce all over his financial reports before it fell to the floor and disappeared under a filing cabinet. Germany irately dismissed him and Italy left the house with a sorrowful " _veeeeeeeeee!"_

To make matters worse, Germany's own household was falling into disarray. Laundry needed to be folded, dishes had to be washed, dogs had to be taken to the park, and now meatballs had to be extracted from dark corners of the office.

Where the hell was his useless brother?!

Germany arose from his desk and stretched. Well, at least it felt good to stand up. "Bruder is probably playing FPS games as usual," he thought. He headed down to the basement where Prussia's room was and knocked on the door.

"Bruder, I really need you're help with some things today... "

No answer.

Hm. Germany opened the door. The room was dark and silent. The bed was neatly made. The panda bears were lined up perfectly on the shelf according to size. The TV was off.

Germany sighed and took out his cell phone and tried calling Prussia, but it went straight to voicemail. He gritted his teeth as he listened to his brother's irritating voicemail message, which involved a lot of screaming over the sound of heavy metal guitar riffs. Finally, Germany heard "leave an awesome message!" * _beeeeep_ *

"Bruder, can you please ca-"

"Voicemail full." A robotic voice cut Germany off.

" _Verdammt_!" Germany wanted to smash his phone through one of Prussia's tiny basement windows, but that would be wasteful. He took a few deep breaths to collect himself.

"Bruder's just probably at one of his asshole friend's house," he thought aloud and dialed Spain's number.

" _Bueno_ , Ludwig! _Qué pasa_?" A cheerful voice answered after a few rings.

"Er, _Guten tag_ , Antonio. Have you seen _mein_ Bruder? I don't know where he ran off to and his phone is dead."

"Oh, no, sorry... He was supposed to meet Francis and me at the bar last night, but he never showed up. His phone was off then too, so we just left a bunch of voicemails until the inbox was full."

Great. Germany pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"Could he be at Francis's house?"

"Hehe, I'm at Francis's house right now, and I don't see him, but I put Francis on the line, maybe he keeps secrets from me- hey Francis!"

"Urm, no that's not necessary-"

" _AAAALLOOOO,_ LUDWIIIIG!"

"... Hello, Francis." At this point, Germany had deduced that Spain and France were still drunk.

"So, Gilbert has gone missing? _C'est_ _triste_. It's so _boring_ to play Strip-opoly with just two people. You might have to come over and stand in for him."

" _Ja_... That will never happen." Germany replied. "I'm sure he's just wandered off somewhere. Do you have any idea where he might be?"

"Hmmmmm…" France thought about it for a second. "He could be harassing Roderich... stalking Feliciano... Visiting his precious Old Man..."

"Good ideas, Francis. I'll-"

"-Or a swarm of Africanized honey bees could have carried him off... Or he could be lying unconscious in a ditch somewhere! Or... Oh, _Dio_ , Francis! Now I'm so worried!" Apparently Spain had turned on the speakerphone and was still on the line.

"Calm down, Antonio. Gilbert is probably fine. Why don't you go trick Lovino into playing Strip-opoly with us while Frère talks to Ludwig."

"Ooo, I tell him about the boob-shaped tomato I brought over from the garden!"

"That will definitely work. _Maintenant_... Ludwig, don't listen to Antonio, he leaps to silly conclusions."

" _Ja,_ I know... It's cool. I'm not worried... Really."

" _Ohohohon_ , you can't fool Frère with your stoicism. I know how you and Gilbert are."

"...What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"Ahh, It just means that I've known you both for centuries. I know you're worried sick. It's ok, I'm sure he'll turn up. We'll let you know if we see him."

" _Danke,_ Francis."

" _Bonne chance_!"

Germany hung up the phone. Worried sick? _Pfft_ , hardly. Stupid perverts... Drunkenly cavorting about while the economy was in peril...

Well, France was probably right, there was nothing to be concerned about. To save time, Germany decided to multitask. He leashed up the dogs and started to walk towards Frederick the Great's grave as he called Austria.

"Edelstein residence. " A haughty voice answered.

" _Guten tag_ , Roderich, this is Ludwig."

"Hello, Ludwig… _Yes, it's Ludwig on the phone_ …. Eliza is over for tea, and she also says hello."

"Tell Eliza I say hello to her as well."

" _Ludwig says hello as well."_

"Say, Roderich, have you seen _mein_ Bruder around? He is missing and his phone is dead."

"Dear heavens! I hope he is ok... _Ludwig says Gilbert is missing... His phone is dead, so, no he can't call him_ …. Sorry, Ludwig, but I have not been honored with his abrasive presence in over a week and Eliza says that's the last time she and her frying pan have encountered him as well."

"Ah, well _Danke_ , Roderich. Tell Eliza I said _Danke_ to her too. Please call me if you see him lurking about."

" _Ludwig says Danke_ … Will do, Ludwig. We hope you find him."

So neither Austria nor Hungary had seen him. No matter, there were lots of other places he could be. Germany then proceeded to call Italy.

" _Pronto_?" A bright voice answered the phone. Germany could hear music playing in the background.

"Hello, Feli, this is-"

"Gerrrrrrrrrrmanyyyyyyy! Yaaaaaaaaay! Is Luddy all done with his paperwork? Can we play football now?"

"Er, _nein_. Sorry, Feli, but I'm just calling because I have to ask if you've seen _mein_ Bruder anywhere."

"Gil-Gil? No, I don't think I've seen him."

"Ok, can you do me a favor Feli? Just go over to the window and look to see if he's in your courtyard... Maybe hiding behind a tree, or crouched below a window…or pretending he's a lawn ornament..."

"Haha, you're funny, Luddy. Why would Gil-Gil be in my yard?"

"Ugh. Don't ask. Just... just please go look."

"Mmmmmmm… Looking, looking, looking...nope! Sorry, I don't see any Prussia lawn ornaments!"

"Um, ok, _Danke_ Feli."

"Waaaaaaiiiit! Luddy sounds troubled, is Gil-Gil missing?"

"Uh, _ja_... But it's no big deal I just have some chores for him to do."

"Ohhhhhhh Nooooooo! Luddy, I'd be so worried if Fratello was missing. Hey! You can ask Fratello if he's seen him! Hang on-"

"Please don't."

But it was too late. Germany heard chaotic sounds of the phone being exchanged between the two Italian brothers.

"Eh? Feli? Who is this on the phone? What the fuck is going on?!"

"* _sighhh_ * Hello, Lovino."

"Gah! Potato Bastard, what the hell do you want?!"

" _Mein_ Bruder is missing. Have you seen him?"

"Hoho! _Other_ Potato bastard is missing? What a great day for the World! Now there's only-"

Germany listened impatiently as Romano did the math on his fingers.

" _Due_ minus _uno_ equals _tre_? Wait... No. _Due_... minus... _uno_..."

" _Mein Gott_... DUE MINUS UNO EQUALS UNO! _Ja_ , Lovino, now there is potentially only one Potato Bastard left in the world. Have you seen _mein_ Bruder or not?!"

" _Chigi_! I knew that! No, last time I saw Other Potato Bastard was weeks ago at Tomato Bastard's house! Which reminds me... I just heard that there's a tomato that looks like boobies at Francis's house. Come on, Feli, let's go check it out!"

Romano hung up the phone before Germany could say another word.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorge**

Chapter 2

Germany put his phone in his pocket. Overcast skies darkened the afternoon and a chilly breeze rustled through the grass. The weather was really beginning to suit his mood. He could see Old Fritz's grave in the distance, but no one was standing near it. He walked up to it anyway and examined the area for clues of recent visitors. There were a few potatoes on the grave, but they weren't so fresh looking. And there was an empty soda bottle in the roses planted next to the grave. Germany picked it up. Obviously, Prussia hadn't been here recently to tidy things up.

Germany gazed at the grave for a long moment and reminisced. After the wall fell and his brother moved in with him, Prussia had acted like his obnoxious, exuberant old self in public, but in Germany's house, he seemed withdrawn, and things were still kind of awkward between them. Germany would find him on the living room couch at four in the morning, surrounded by beer bottles, staring glassy-eyed at infomercials. Sometimes there wouldn't even be beer and television involved, and he would find Prussia numbly staring out a window or across the kitchen table. At first, Germany thought that he just needed to get his strength back and adjust to western life, but the days dragged on and Prussia showed no sign of improvement.

It occurred to Germany that maybe his brother just needed something constructive to do. One day, he encountered Prussia sitting on the back porch, staring across the lawn. He slowly sat down next to him. Prussia feigned a smile. Germany tried to make small talk.

"The garden has become very bland in your absence, Bruder. I'm glad you're back, I just don't know what to plant to make it more interesting."

Prussia dropped his fake smile like it was a can full of maggots.

"Why bother. It'll all just die anyway. It looks fine, West." Then he got up and went to his room, leaving Germany behind with a hollow feeling in his chest. He had to think of something before it was too late.

Well, the German brothers had never been gifted conversationalists. Maybe they just needed some social lubrication... i.e. Beer and Jägermeister. Finally, a rowdy night of watching football in the living room eventually found the two of them on their knees, wrestling in the kitchen. After knocking over a few chairs and scaring the dogs, Germany had gotten Prussia in a headlock. But the older brother could be rather wily when he put his mind to it, and using a technique that Germany had never quite been able to figure out, he squirmed his way out of the hold and managed to knock the younger brother down on his back.

Perched on Germany's chest, pinning his wrists to the floor, Prussia was red faced and out of breath, but he cackled gleefully.

" _Kesesesese_! Too bad West, looks like you still haven't figured out how to defend against my awesome finishing move!"

Germany was also breathing heavily. He didn't care that Prussia had pinned him (at least, not this time). It was an unbelievable relief to look up and see him actually enjoying himself. He could feel the heat radiating off his body, and his chest lightly touched Germany's chest every time he inhaled. Germany needed to be closer. In an instant, he freed his wrists from Prussia's grasp and reached up around his brother's back and pulled him down into a crushing hug.

"Wah?!" Prussia was surprised but only struggled for a second before he realized that maybe this wasn't a wrestling trick. After a moment, Germany felt him gradually relax. Then they readjusted so that Prussia could wrap his arms around Germany's shoulders and slowly press his face into his neck.

How nice it was to just lie on the sticky, beer-soaked floor and feel each other's heartbeat.

"Mmm. Why so cuddly, West? Maybe we should do Jäger Bombs more often." Prussia murmured. Germany felt his warm breath on his clavicle. He moved a hand up to the back of Prussia's head and rubbed his hair between his fingers.

"I just r-really missed you, Bruder," he said, a little shakier than he wanted to sound.

"Oh, Bruderlein, I missed you too... You have no idea." And Germany felt a warm spark run through him as Prussia lightly kissed him just under his jawbone.

Germany inhaled deeply Prussia's familiar scent: steel, blood and snow. He found it strangely comforting. They lay there for a moment before he quietly said:

"Bruder, I have a surprise for you."

"A surprise?" Prussia's head popped up enough so Germany could see his crimson eyes peering at him curiously. "For me?"

" _Ja_."

"...Is it a nice surprise?"

"Of course it's a nice surprise! At least, I hope you think it's nice."

Prussia folded his forearms over Germany's chest and planted his chin on top of them as he continued to intently stare at Germany.

"Bruder, if you get off of me, I'll show you."

" _Kesese_! You're the one who wanted homo-time on the kitchen floor," with an amused smirk, Prussia slowly eased himself off of a now blushing Germany and they both drunkenly staggered to their feet.

* * *

"Where are you taking me, West?"

The night air was balmy, but Germany insisted that they both wear jackets before they ventured outside.

Prussia pestered Germany with questions as they made their way south across the lawn, but Germany refused to yield up any clues as to where they were going or what the surprise might be.

Eventually, a warmly lit, fairytale-like castle appeared on a hill in the horizon, and Prussia began to catch on.

"Ah, so my surprise is at Hohenzollern? Hey, this place is looking nice!"

" _Ja_ , an earthquake hit it in the 70s, but I've been taking care of it."

"Whew! This hill didn't get any smaller."

"You're out of shape, Bruder. Come jogging with me tomorrow."

"Heh, we'll see about that."

They climbed the hill and entered the castle grounds. Prussia enjoyed strolling through the common area, appreciating how nice it looked as it was being restored. But this was not where the surprise was, and Germany beckoned him down into a dark basement area where many old, dusty things were being stored.

"This is creepy, West. Are those coffins? Hey... You're not planning on locking me down here, are you?" Prussia suddenly sounded very nervous.

" _Nein_! Where do you even get these ideas?"

"Nowhere. Never mind."

Germany grabbed an electric lantern off a shelf and switched it on. He turned and stared seriously at Prussia.

"Bruder, I'm not Ivan."

" _Ja_. I know."

"I know you don't like talking about him, because... well... neither would I... but I think maybe someday we should try to." Germany had recently been reading a lot of therapy books.

"... _Ja_. Ivan was… full of surprises." Prussia looked down at the floor, grinning uncomfortably.

This was such a difficult topic between them. Did he even _want_ to know the specific details about Prussia's time with Russia? Well, at some point he had to. Prussia had to realize he wasn't a child that needed protecting anymore. He awkwardly raised a hand, intending to place it on his brother's shoulder, but Prussia reached up and grabbed it before it reached its destination. Interlacing their fingers, he squeezed tightly. The painful grin was replaced with a deadpan expression.

"Don't you dare feel bad for me."

Germany felt a chill go down his spine.

Luckily, after a moment, Prussia released his hand and his usual smirk returned to his face. He playfully punched Germany's shoulder.

"So, then. Where's my surprise?"

Germany took a deep breath.

"Over here."

They walked over to a particularly damaged-looking sarcophagus.

"This piece of shit? Wow, thanks West. I'll store my finest linens in it."

"Look at it closer, _dumkoff_." Germany held the lantern up to it.

Prussia examined it for a second, then his eyes widened.

"Oh..." Prussia put his hands on the lid and kneeled on the dusty floor. "West! Is this...Is this really him?!"

" _Ja_."

Prussia ran his hands over the heavy stone lid. His face was cracked in a grin.

"I can't believe it. The Old Man...I thought he was lost in the War."

He turned and looked up at Germany with teary eyes.

"I had him hid in Bernterode mine for safe keeping. But afterwards when I got a chance, I went to look for him, and he wasn't there. I thought maybe Ivan had found him first. How did you get ahold of him?"

Germany was relieved that Prussia was reacting so well to his surprise.

"Alfred, of all people, was the one who brought him to me," he replied.

"Really?"

" _Ja._ After the war, I remember I was sitting on the porch, watching everyone rummage through our property, and Alfred walked up to me, dragging the sarcophagus behind him. He said something along the lines of 'Dude, I found this dead guy down in a salt mine!'"

"West, do that impression of Alfred again."

"No. Fuck you. Anyway, I told him who he was and how important he was to you, and then he carried him over here to Hohenzollern, out of Ivan's reach."

"Huh."

"He said it was the least he could do, considering you taught him how to 'kick Arthur's ass back in the day.' And then Arthur, whom at the time was standing over me, pointing a gun at _mein_ head, puked into the shrubs."

" _Kesesese_! Those kids..."

Prussia plopped down on the dirty floor with his back to the sarcophagus. He pulled the mostly empty bottle of Jägermeister out of his jacket and took a swig, then passed it to Germany, who slid down to join him.

"Good surprise, West."

"I'm very happy you like it."

With Prussia's mood and sense of purpose greatly improved, the brothers then proceeded to make plans for having a proper grave for Frederick the Great, which was where Germany now found himself with his dogs, at Sanssouci Palace in Potsdam.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorge**

Chapter 3

"Where else could he be," Germany looked down at the dogs for inspiration. Berlitz sat down obediently, Blackie sniffed the air, and Aster wagged her tail, optimistically.

Well, maybe Japan had some insight. Germany got out his phone again and called him.

" _Hai_. Rud- I mean, Ludwig?" Japan answered. For some reason, Germany could hear the sounds of gunfire and explosions in the background.

"Hello, Kiku."

"Ah, how can I be of service?"

"Well, you see Kiku, _mein_ Bruder is missing and I was wondering if you had seen him recently."

"How unfortunate. No, I have not seen your brother- _Kuso_! Arthur! Get your head in the game!"

Germany heard an exclamation of " _bollocks_!" and more explosions in the background.

"My sincere aporogies, Ludwig," Japan continued, "Arthur is visiting and we are currentry praying video games... He dies quite often."

"I see. No need to apologize, Kiku. Could I speak to Arthur for a moment, since he's there?"

"Certainry, one moment."

"Hello, Ludwig," England was now on the line. Germany could hear the tapping sounds of furious button-mashing.

" _Guten tag_ , Arthur. Say, _mein_ Bruder is missing, have you seen him recently?"

"Gilbert? ...No, I don't think I've- BLOODY COCKSUCKER! AARGH!- * _ahem_.* Sorry, old chap. No, I haven't seen him around lately."

"Hmm. You are sure? You didn't perchance feed him anything strange, did you?"

"What?! No! And I am sick and tired of everyone making fun of my cooking! I brought a lovely spotted dick to the last EU picnic, and it was a big hit!"

Yes, there were a great many jokes about England's spotted dick. It was indeed a big hit, but England had been too drunk to remember the specific details of his culinary success.

"Of course, how could I forget," Germany rolled his eyes.

"Quite right- FUCKING WANKER! WHERE DID HE EVEN COME FROM!"

"Er, one more question, Arthur."

"What?"

"You haven't... Cast any spells recently, or conjured anything... Have you?"

"Uh...what business is that of yours?!"

"* _sigh_ * Well, it would be helpful to know if there is a possibility that _mein_ Bruder was banished to another dimension or carried off by another Nazgûl."

"Now SEE HERE, _Herr_ Germany! Not only did your brother volunteer for those specific...er... _experiments_ , but that Nazgûl was a perfect gentleman and he and Gilbert got along swimmingly!"

They did enjoy making screeching noises together, Germany recalled.

"But to answer your question, no, I haven't conjured or banished anything recently. I've just made a few _personal_ potions, that's all... And I can assure you they had nothing to do with your brother."

"Understood. I will take your word for it." Germany didn't feel the need to inquire about England's personal potions.

"Alright, then. Cheerio!"

" _Auf widersehen_ , Arthur."

Another dead end.

Running out of ideas, Germany proceeded to call China, Turkey, the Nordics and Greece (even though the latter was currently pissing him off to no end) but none of them had any idea where Prussia might be. Germany sat down next to the grave. He rubbed his temples in an attempt to alleviate the stress-induced headache he was experiencing. The dogs had found some sticks to chew up while Germany called the rest of the World. Finally, he was down to just two more countries. Reluctantly, he dialed up the slightly less infuriating of the two.

"You've reached the Fortress of Solitude! This is the _Hero_ speaking, how can I save your day?"

"Hello, Alfred. This is Ludwig." Germany could hear gunfire again. Apparently, video games were more important than most things in life.

"Hey Lud, what's goin' on?"

" _Mein_ Bruder is missing. I've called most of the World, and no one knows where he is. "

"Bummer. Yeah, man, I hear ya. Gil was supposed to be on my HALO team against Arthur and Kiku, but he hasn't logged in. So now I'm stuck playing with Mattie."

Germany heard a faint voice say, "Screw you, Alfred!" in the background. Huh, he had forgotten about Canada.

"Ha!" America laughed. "But I guess it makes it more fair because Arthur's way too old for video games. He sucks so bad...Seriously, dude's just standing in a field right now." Germany heard an explosion. "Woo-hoo! Got 'im! Heh, if we win one more round, Arthur has to introduce me as 'Master Chief' at the next conference."

Germany was not amused.

"I don't care about you and Arthur's _idiotsch_ video game wagers!" He snapped. "Don't your have a debt crisis or some natural disasters you should be working on?!"

"Well, yeah. Probably. Just taking a break. Jeez, man, you've got to learn to blow off some steam."

"Blow off some steam?! That is all anyone seems to do around here, and nothing gets done! I have to do it all! And now _mein_ Bruder is missing and I can't get any work done until I find him!" Germany hadn't intended to lose his temper, but… well, he had some steam to blow off.

After a long pause, America finally spoke.

"Aw, shit... I'm sorry. You probably feel all crazy right now. I suppose I'd be on a warpath too if Arthur or Mattie went missing… granted I noticed." It would seem that America was in his mindset of mutual understanding today. "Say…you don't suppose Ivan had anything to do with his disappearance, do you?"

"I really, really hope not. Is Matthew in the room with you? Can I speak with him?"

"Yep, hang on."

America passed the phone to Canada.

"Ey? Hello Ludwig!"

"Hello Matthew," speaking to the unobtrusive Canadian lowered Germany's blood pressure a little. "Have you seen _mein_ Bruder recently? I can't find him anywhere."

"…Not since we made maple candy together last weekend. Gee, Ludwig, I'm really sorry to hear he's missing. Gil said he'd be attending my Winter Carnival in Quebéc City this year. I hope he turns up." Canada sounded rather sad. Everyone always forgot about his winter carnivals, but Prussia seemed very keen on attending.

" _Ja_ … I hope so too. _Danke_ , Matthew. And… uh, I guess tell Alfred I didn't mean to yell at him."

After hanging up the phone, Germany walked the dogs back to his house, fed them, and then he caught a train heading east.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorge**

Chapter 4

For two reasons, Germany decided it would be best to physically appear before the last country on his list. First of all, he didn't trust Russia over the phone, and secondly, he wasn't completely assured that his line wasn't being tapped by America.

Germany found Russia standing in his field of sunflowers. The sky was clear over here at Russia's place, and the view of millions of golden sunflowers bobbing their heads in the setting sun was quite beautiful, but Germany had to be on his guard. His back was turned towards him, but Germany didn't doubt that Russia knew he was there. He stopped a few yards away from the tall man and waited.

"Is that a visitor I sense? What an unexpected delight!" Russia finally turned and regarded Germany with a beaming smile. "Ah! It's Mister Ludwig, how nice. Are you here to lift my G8 suspension?"

" _Nein,_ Ivan." Germany regarded him steadily. "We are most displeased with how you've been treating your older sister, but that is not why I'm here right now."

Russia sighed.

"My sister doesn't want to share Crimea with me, so she must be punished. Don't judge our family dynamic, Ludwig, it's really none of your business."

"The psychologists in my country would be busy for centuries attempting to analyze your family dynamic, and many of them would go insane in the process, but like I said, that's not why I'm here." Germany replied.

"How can I help you, then?" Russia broadened his smile.

"... _Mein_ Bruder is missing... Have you seen him?"

Russia's violet eyes popped open wide.

"Oh no! Gilbert is missing? Tsk, tsk! Ludwig... How could you lose such a precious gem? Oh well, I guess that means fiiiiinders-keeeeeepers!" Russia clasped his hands together excitedly.

"NO FINDERS-KEEPERS! Bruder is _not_ a possession!" Germany yelled, red-faced.

"Ha, that's quite a thing for _you_ to say. I guess it all depends on how you look at it. Besides, maybe he _wants_ to come back and live with me, hmm?"

"He would never do that."

"Oh, I don't know... Think about it, Ludwig. When he was with me, he got to be his own republic. He even had his own leaders and military, and a seat at the kiddie table between Raivis and Eduard. Now he just lives in your basement. How long do you suppose he can continue to exist like that?"

"He was still your prisoner, he had to do whatever you told him to! I... I don't want to get into this argument with you right now, I just want to find him!"

"Prisoner!? Noooo, we were friends! I'm just as interested in his welfare as you are. I love your brother... I remember holding him, and squeezing him... He was so much fun, he always struggled until he passed out."

"You were never his friend, and don't remind me of such things."

"Of course, Gilbert had no common sense. All he had to do was stop struggling, and I wouldn't have had to squeeze him so hard. Even Raivis figured that one out right away."

"I am acutely aware of his deficiency of common sense, now if you don't mind-"

"...One time, your brother bit me! Isn't that cute? Well, do you know what I did? I threw him down into a pitch-dark root cellar full of rusty old bear traps! Hehe, it wasn't long before he found one."

"That's enough, Ivan!"

"And after being down there for three or four days, he was so dehydrated from crying that he could hardly even scream your name when I shoved my magic metal pipe of-"

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Germany cut him off, "Stop messing with me! Or are you deliberately _trying_ to piss me off?"

"…Huh? Oh no, not at all. I was just telling you how I made him stop biting. Since he's your pet now, I thought you'd be interested." It was hard to tell, but Russia seemed sincere.

"Bruder is not a pet, and he has never bitten me!" That wasn't at all true. Prussia bit him every time Germany attempted to adjust his tie for him, but Russia didn't need to know that.

"Then my training of him has served you well. Ahh...Talking about Gilbert brings up such fond memories." Russia twirled a sunflower around in his hand and regarded it nostalgically.

Then Germany did an uncharacteristically stupid thing. He rushed up to Russia and grabbed the ends of his scarf, pulling them tightly towards him.

"Ivan, if I find out you have him..."

"Hey! Woah, I don't have him!" Ivan lifted his hands in a defensive gesture. He was being forced to lean forward and look Germany directly into his angry, icy, bloodshot eyes.

"Are you sure?!"

" _Da_! He's not here, I swear."

Russia appeared to be telling the truth. His bewildered, wide-eyed expression almost made Germany feel bad. After a few long seconds, he broke eye contact and released Russia's scarf. Then he turned and briskly walked away back towards his own house.

Surprisingly, Russia did nothing to retaliate. He just stood in the field and watched as Germany stormed off. Then he looked down at the sunflower still in his hands and sighed sadly.

"With an ass like that, its no wonder Gilbert prefers him over me." He said, gently stroking the flower's soft, bright petals.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorge**

Chapter 5

Germany sat on the train and brooded. Threatening Russia was such a stupid thing to do, but Germany had to be sure Prussia wasn't there. Also, his conversation with Russia kicked up all sorts of disturbing thoughts in his mind. How long _could_ Prussia exist if he was just living in Germany's basement? And Prussia _did_ like living with him, didn't he? Sure, they often bickered, and Germany had a lot of rules, but it wasn't nearly as bad as living with Russia, was it?

"…And he screamed my name when Ivan did _what_?!" Uhh… well, that thought could go on the backburner for now. Right now, he had to focus on the mission at hand.

"Oh, Bruder… If I ever find you, I'll never choke-slam you into the ground ever again… at least, not in public." He sat with his head in hands.

By the time he got home, dusk was settling in at his place, and a cold, drizzly rain was falling. But as he walked across the front yard, he noticed that lights were on in the house. Did Prussia come home while he was gone? Excitedly, he ran up the front steps and burst open the door. He could hear that the TV was on in the living room, so it must be him!

Grinning with relief, he dashed into the living room.

…And there he found, sitting on the couch, eating his leftover Black Forest cake, and drinking his beer… Spain, and a very nude France.

Germany's spirits plummeted.

"What are the hell are you assholes doing on _mein_ couch?!" He growled.

France had been in the process of fork-feeding Spain a piece of the cake when Germany interrupted them. They both paused and regarded him with unconcerned glances.

"Feli let us in," Spain said, before engulfing the cake.

At that moment, Italy popped his head out of the kitchen.

"Yay! Luddy's home! Guess what! Fratello and I are making lasagna!"

Romano's head popped out above his brother's, but it was only to briefly glare at Germany, then it disappeared back into the kitchen.

The Italian brother's didn't bother him so much. He turned his attention back towards the couch.

"Francis, what have I told you about being naked in _mein_ house?!"

" _Ohohon_ , so sorry, but I'm afraid Frère lost at Strip-opoly today."

" _Fusoso_! He lost it all to the Boss!" Spain waved his arms in the air. Germany noticed that he was wearing many layers of clothing, including a pair of rose-patterned silk boxers over his pants.

"That is no excuse! Now please dress yourselves properly!" Germany stormed into the kitchen to see what disaster was being created in there. The mess wasn't too bad, but Romano had apparently lost his pants to Spain, and Italy had lost his shirt. Germany barked at them to retrieve their clothes. As they scurried back into the living room, he grabbed a beer from his dwindling supply in the fridge, popped it open, and sat down at the kitchen table, dejectedly.

"So lame... I can't even enjoy the spoils of my victory," Spain quibbled sadly as the other three began to peel their clothes off of him.

"I know. He is _très ennuyeux_ ," France concurred, then he called to Germany in the kitchen "Hey, Ludwig, is Gilbert going to be here soon? I have to give him back some books I borrowed and I want to criticize them in front of his face."

Germany didn't even answer.

"Ludwig? _Allo_? Why are you ignoring Frère?"

France appeared in the kitchen doorway, buttoning his shirt. Upon witnessing Germany staring mutely at his beer on the table, he eliminated the obnoxiousness from his tone.

" _Ja pense_ … something is wrong," France said quietly as he adjusted his sleeves.

"I couldn't find him," Germany confessed. "I called everyone, I went to Frederick the Great's grave… I even visited Ivan. He wasn't anywhere. No one had seen him."

"I see… hmm, now Frère is concerned," France became very solemn.

Spain, Romano and Italy soon joined them in the kitchen.

" _Lo que está mal_?" Spain asked with raised eyebrows.

"It would seem that Gilbert is still missing," France explained.

Spain gasped. Italy shrieked. Romano grunted and crossed his arms.

"Oh, Luddy! What could've happened to him?!" Italy wailed, and ran over to cling to Germany's arm.

"I told you not to touch it, Feli, you'll get potato warts," Romano grumbled, but made no move to stop his brother.

" _Alors_ , when is the last time _you_ saw him, Ludwig?" France asked.

Germany furrowed his brow and thought about it.

"Yesterday morning. I came here into the kitchen to prepare some muesli for breakfast, and he was staring out the window, sipping his coffee. He said something about how he thought our defense system needed to be upgraded… I told him sure, go ahead. I told him he could use any loose change he found between the cushions of the car seats as his budget. Then I went back into my office." Germany frowned remorsefully, "Now that I think about it, I hope I didn't hurt his feelings too much."

"Gilbert has pretty thick skin, so don't feel too bad," Spain said sympathetically. "Did you check to see if he took the car?"

" _Ja_. The car is still in the garage. I checked the attic, the rest of the house, the garden shed, and I even checked to make sure he didn't get himself trapped behind the water heater again." Germany replied.

Everyone in the kitchen was quiet for a moment while they pondered the situation.

"Well, he probably just disappeared, like Grandpa Rome," Romano casually suggested.

" _Dios mio_ , Romano!"

"Fratello! Nooo! Don't say things like that in front of Luddy!"

"What? Everyone is thinking it, I'm the only one saying it." Romano defended.

Germany didn't react. He just continued to look melancholy as he stared at his untouched beer on the table.

Eventually, Spain broke the silence.

"…Just disappearing so quietly, that's not really Gilbert's style, is it?"

"Hmm… You're right, Antonio. I would expect more fanfare from him," Francis agreed.

"Well, when most people off themselves, they're usually very secretive about it. Sometimes, no one ever suspects that they were depressed in the first place. I wonder if he left a suicide note." Romano added helpfully.

"Lovino, shut up." France glared at him.

Finally, Germany spoke.

"I think… I'd like to be alone right now."

Regrettably, France and Spain nodded and woefully saw themselves out of Germany's house. Italy didn't want to leave, but Romano dragged him out the door. They left the uncooked lasagna on the counter.

Once the house was finally empty, Germany slowly and methodically arose from the table, wrapped the lasagna up, and put it in the refrigerator. Then he headed downstairs to his brother's room. He collapsed stomach-first onto the bed, and pulled a Prussia-scented pillow into his face.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorge**

Chapter 6

In his earliest, somewhat tangible childhood memories, Germany recalled that he did not like Prussia at all. In fact, like most people did in those days, he thought Prussia was ghastly and creepy. He remembered opening his eyes to a dark, cold world full of pain and the first thing he saw was a red-eyed, smirking demonic looking man looming over him… poking him in the cheek. Out of terror, he closed his eyes again and slipped back out of consciousness.

The next time he woke up, he was in a warm bed, but there were many men standing in the room, and they were all arguing very loudly, but none of them seemed to notice he was there. His head began to pound and a searing pain tore through his body. All of a sudden, a noisy, silver haired man in a blue coat stormed into the room and yelled at all the arguing men until they were quiet, and then he turned and looked at Germany with his red eyes. It was the demon again, but this time he looked concerned. But Germany was still afraid. He pulled the covers over his head.

When he woke up again, the room was quite. Germany was feeling a little bit better. Embers glowed in the fireplace, and he felt curious enough to examine his surroundings. He turned to his left and froze when he saw that the demon man was sitting in a chair next to him, but he was asleep. After a long while, Germany built up the courage to crawl over and observe him. He was limply holding a pistol in his lap in one hand, and a bloody rapier in the other hand. He had a bandage on his head, and his blue coat had dark stains on it. His face looked very peaceful, and his breathing sounded like ocean waves in the distance. He wasn't so creepy when he was asleep.

Then Germany heard the door slowly creak open, and he inhaled sharply as a shadowy figure crept across the room towards his bed. Germany was petrified with fear as the figure came closer and finally stood on the right side of the bed. He wanted to shout something, but he had no words. What language did he speak, anyway? The figure leaned over and reached for Germany's leg. A gloved hand tightly grasped his ankle and began to roughly drag him across the bed. Germany closed his eyes and hoarsely screamed something he had heard the arguing men say many times:

"BRUDER!"

A very loud noise exploded over his head, and he felt the grip on his ankle loosen. The shadowy figure ran haphazardly out the door, gurgling the word " _Merde_ ," over and over again. Germany opened his eyes and looked up. The demon man was standing over him, pointing his smoking pistol at the empty space where the figure had been.

Around this time, Germany began to understand that all the arguing men in the house were his older brothers, and the red-eyed brother was called Prussia and he seemed to think that he was a really big deal. Germany grew less afraid of him, but he still thought Prussia was odd and rather annoying. Especially when he drunkenly charged half naked through the house with a riding crop, cackling insanely, chasing a (vaguely familiar looking) be-spectacled dark-haired man who never seemed to be trying very hard to escape him.

One day, Germany was in front of the fireplace playing with some toy soldiers, when he heard a commotion in the parlor. He crept out of his room to investigate. For some reason, Prussia was smashing a chair into the floor. Two of the other brothers tried to stop him by holding his arms, but Prussia escaped by elbowing one of them in the face, and kneeing the other in the crotch. Then, with tears streaming down his face, he stormed out the door. Another brother laughed at them, and some just ignored the whole incident altogether as they looked at maps and polished their bayonets.

An inexplicable urge caused Germany to weakly trot across the room and out the door after Prussia. Someone yelled at him to go back to his room, but he didn't listen to them.

It was a summer night, and after being cooped up inside for so long, Germany felt refreshed as he jogged barefoot over the grass. In the moonlight, he could see Prussia about 100 yards ahead. He was on his knees, punching the ground. By the time Germany had approached, he was standing again and had thrown his pistol, his rapier, his coat and his hat as far away as he could, and was currently working on ripping up his shirt. Cautiously, Germany walked up to him.

"Bruder?"

Startled, Prussia paused and turned to look down at him. Breathing heavily, he fell into a kneeling position on the grass and raised his hands to clear the tears from his face before he regarded Germany again.

"…Bruderlein, you should be in bed."

Germany did not feel like going back to bed.

"Is Bruder's heart breaking?" He asked innocently. It was the first full sentence he had uttered since waking up in this strange new world.

Prussia's eye's widened.

"W-What? … How could you know about something like that?" He asked, amazed.

Germany thought about it, but he couldn't remember. He woke up feeling like he had lost something important. It really bothered him. All of a sudden, he felt extremely sad. Despite his best effort not to, he began to cry.

"Aw, come here," Prussia held out his arms, and Germany fell into them. "I didn't mean to make you sad too." Prussia pulled him close and let him sob into his chest. He rocked him gently as the warm breeze blew and crickets chirped in the grass.

"Someone I loved very much died today," Prussia explained quietly as he stroked Germany's hair. "And, as a result… I don't think I'll be quite as powerful as I have been while he was alive. But I'll still protect you, no matter what. And I'm gonna to make sure you grow strong, so you wont… so you wont be afraid of _anything_."

Germany had stopped crying and was listening. He looked up at Prussia.

"Strong like you?"

"Stronger than me."

"Really?"

"That's the plan."

"Will I get to have a gun?"

"You bet."

Then they were quiet for a moment, until Germany asked:

"…Bruder, who died?"

Prussia sighed.

"An Old Man… he was my king. I don't think there will ever be another like him."

"What will happen to you?"

"Oh, I'll continue to be awesome, don't worry about me."

They stayed outside for a while until Prussia decided it was time to go in. He placed Germany up on his shoulders and carried him back to the house. The other brothers had all gone to bed, and the house was quiet.

Prussia plopped Germany down on his bed and began to tuck him in.

Germany frowned.

"I'm not tired yet."

"You're still really sick. Running around all night wont make you better."

Germany huffed. He was so bored with being in bed.

"I know!" Prussia ran off. Then he quickly returned, holding something behind his back.

"Do you know what _this_ is?" He unveiled a silver instrument.

"…It's a flute." Germany answered, unimpressed.

"It's a—oh. You guessed it." Prussia brought the flute to his lips and played a short, cheerful melody.

Germany smiled. "So this must be why Bruder is surrounded by little yellow birds all the time," he thought to himself.

"Here, you give it a shot!" Prussia presented the flute to Germany. Shyly, Germany took the flute and tried blowing into it, but he couldn't get it to make a proper noise. He quickly handed it back to Prussia, shaking his head.

"No? Oh, come on, you didn't even try!" Prussia chided.

"I want to hear you play more." Germany replied.

"Well, of course you do. Far be it from me to deprave you of my sublime talent," Prussia took up the instrument again and proceeded to play sweet, beautiful songs until Germany fell into a deep slumber.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorge**

Chapter 7 

Germany had no idea how long he had been dozing when a buzzing sensation in his pocket painfully tore him back into consciousness. Disoriented, he fumbled to take his phone out his pocket. Blinded by the glare of the screen, he couldn't read the caller ID but desperately answered it anyway, as he squinted in the darkness.

"He-hello?"

"Dude!"

It was just fucking America. What the hell did he want this late?

"Ugh. Alfred, do you have any idea what time it is over here?"

"Not really, but this is important!"

"…It had better be." Germany rubbed his eyes and prepared to listen.

"Ok! So, first of all, forget that this involves the fact that I currently have a spy-drone hovering over your backyard."

Germany's eyes widened.

"You have WHAT hovering over _mein_ backyard?!"

" _Shh_ , everything's cool, calm down."

Did America just " _shush_ " him?Germany gritted his teeth and listened.

"So, earlier today, after you told us that your brother was missing, I had to listen to Mattie bitch about how the only people who ever pay attention to him were Francis and Gil, and now that Gil was missing, his social life would be cut in half, _yada, yada, yada_ … And, well, I got to thinking; I'll bet me and Tony can find him with all our cool gadgets!"

Germany sat up on the bed. America had captured his attention, "Go on, Alfred," he said.

"Heh. First, we traced the last signal that his cell phone sent out before it died."

 _Scheiss!_ Of course! Germany should've though of that. All this stress and lack of sleep had made him so stupid.

"Then, I activated my sweet new infrared spy-drone and scanned the area! It's, like, the size of a mosquito! So cool!"

"…And?" Germany held his breath (He'd deal with America's unauthorized drone infiltration later).

"And… go out your back door and walk straight for half a klick, then turn left and walk about 50 paces… then…"

"…Then what!?"

"Then, Lud, from now on, just don't forget to address me as 'Master Chief'!"

With an annoying laugh, America hung up the phone.

Germany ran upstairs, grabbed a flashlight from a drawer, opened the back door and took off across the cold, wet yard. Half a klick took him way past the garden shed and over the back fence to an unkempt field area. His heart was pounding as he turned left and jogged across the field. In the flashlight's bouncing beam, he could see a dark mound on the ground. As he got closer, he saw that it was freshly dug dirt… there was a large hole in the field! Standing over the hole, he shone his flashlight into its depths.

And at the bottom of that hole, huddled in a sopping wet hoodie, crouched next to a shovel, trying not to look too pathetic was-

"Bruder!"

Prussia looked up, blinked into the flashlight beam and smiled. His was covered in mud and shivering. The hole was almost ten feet deep and water was pooling at the bottom.

"West! It's about t-time you showed up!" Prussia slowly got up.

"Bruder! I've been looking everywhere for you! What are you doing in this hole? Are you hurt?" Germany lay down in the damp grass at the edge of the hole and peered down to examine the situation.

"I'm f-fine, just f-freezing!" Prussia answered.

Germany put the flashlight aside and reached an arm down as low as he could stretch it.

"Can you jump up and reach me?"

Given the muddy terrain and Prussia's waterlogged condition, it took him a few jumps before he finally caught a hold of Germany' hand. After establishing a decent grip, Germany easily hoisted him up and dragged him over the edge of the hole and onto the grass with him.

Without letting go of his hand, Germany sat up, pulled Prussia into his lap and embraced him tightly. Giggling happily, and obviously enjoying the unexpected affection, Prussia nuzzled his face into Germany's chest.

"Wow, West, miss me much?"

Germany couldn't reply. Hot tears were blurring his vision. One eventually dripped down onto Prussia's forehead, catching his attention.

"Hm?" Prussia carefully maneuvered himself into a higher position, so that he could be at eye level with his younger brother. He straddled over Germany's outstretched legs on his knees and wrapped his arms around the back of his neck.

"Hey… this isn't like you," Prussia frowned. He had kind of expected Germany to be yelling at him right now. A terrible thought suddenly popped into mind, "West…Did something happen to one of the dogs?!"

"… _Nein_. They're fine."

"Whew! Thank _Gott_."

"Bruder… I just had the most terrible day." Germany admitted. "I'm just really relieved that I found you. I was beginning to think the worst."

"Aw. You're such a nice boy," Prussia kissed away his tears. Germany allowed it. "I told you not to ever worry about me. See! Your awesome Big Bruder is ok!"

Germany could feel himself blushing a little.

"I'm almost afraid to ask… but what were you doing in that hole?" He asked.

"Ahh, impressive, isn't it?" Prussia proudly regarded the hole. "That's our new defense system, West! I found 2 euros and 33 cents in the car cushions, so I went to a yard sale and bought an old shovel. Naturally, I'm so good at digging that it wasn't long before I dug myself down too deep to climb out."

"Of course." Germany closed his eyes. "A hole. As a defense system. That's what you've been doing for the past two days?"

"I hope to one day expand it into a moat!"

"How medieval. Bruder, you should have called me. Why was your phone dead?"

"Oh, in order to keep my energy levels up, I had the Nordics make me _the_ most _amazing_ metal playlist to listen to on my headphones, but the music eventually drained my phone battery."

"* _sigh_ * Well… why didn't you send your little Gilbird to come find me?!" Germany was getting exasperated.

Prussia laughed and reached into his hoodie pocket.

"You mean this useless thing?" He held up a very bloated, sleepy-looking Gilbird.

"What's wrong with him? He looks… kind of fat," Germany asked, concerned.

" _Ja,_ from sucking down too many earthworms! This was probably the greatest two days of his life! But consequently, he's too heavy to fly." He carefully put the little bird back in his pocket.

"Ah. This explains so many things." It was official. Germany was completely surrounded by assclowns. Even Gilbird was one of them now.

Prussia seemed to sense what Germany was thinking. His shoulders drooped and he glanced downward, frowning.

"West, I'm sorry I'm such a screw-up… I just get so bored."

This time, Germany wrapped his arms around Prussia's lower back and shuffled himself forward a couple of inches so that they were closer. He pressed his forehead against Prussia's.

"It's ok," he replied.

Then Germany, with unprecedented eloquence, told Prussia all the things he had been thinking about that day:

"Bruder, I probably never mentioned this, but I really appreciate all the things you've done for me. You try to brush it off like it's easy, but I know it's not. You make _mein_ life more interesting. You take chances. You think of things that I never would be able to think of. Even if they're… ridiculous… it's still really impressive."

Prussia raised a confused eyebrow. Germany felt like his face was on fire, but he continued:

"I know you get bored, but I think I try to do everything because I want to show you that I'm an adult and I can handle a lot of things. I want you to be able to confide in me, and not just try to protect me all of the time."

Germany swallowed. He was about to tread into dangerous waters but he had to say this. He looked directly into Prussia's eyes:

"… You have scars all over your body that aren't healing, don't think I haven't noticed… Bruder, how do you expect me to not worry about you?"

Prussia'e eyes flashed with anger, but it quickly dissipated. Gloomily, he looked downwards. Germany bravely pressed on:

"I want to deal with these things with you, but you have to let me."

Prussia sighed.

Finally, he looked back up at Germany and said:

"West… I hate to tell you this, but I think hanging around with Feliciano has turned you into a pussy."

Appalled, Germany's mouth hung open.

Prussia let him hang for a moment before he burst out laughing.

" _Kesese!_ " Prussia squeezed Germany into a tight hug. "Oh, so sorry, West! I couldn't resist! The look on your face! It's so funny!"

"You are _such_ an asshole." Germany entire face was now dark red.

" _Heh_ , I know."

Prussia gradually calmed down and became sincere. Actually, this really was a lovely moment, and he didn't want to ruin it too much.

"Well, as long as we're bearing our souls… You're right. You're an adult. You've been one for a long time. I guess I just don't know how to deal with it. I loved protecting you and teaching you stuff. It made me feel… significant."

"Bruder, you're significant. So many… well… _several_ people I talked to today were worried about you. I didn't realize you had such an active social life."

"There's lots of fun to be had in this world. Next time I go somewhere cool you're coming with me. I have to get you away from that desk."

"Ugh, you always say that, but I can't. I have so much work to do."

"Work will always be there, West. Don't let it take over your life."

Yes, work would always be there, Germany thought, but what about Prussia? After the day's event's, he felt like he was being given another chance.

Before he knew what he was doing, Germany turned his head to the side and kissed Prussia on the mouth.

He was kind of goofy at it, but, being Germany, he saw it through. It only lasted a few seconds. Prussia, who was not expecting it at all, was frozen at first, but soon yielded and kissed him back a little. Germany thought it felt warm and sort of slippery.

As they pulled apart, Germany saw that Prussia was regarding him with a slightly bemused expression, which made Germany uneasy. He looked down, and then back up at Prussia, and then off to the side. He'd done it again… he read the situation wrong. Oh, _Gott_ , he had just kissed his own brother! As deviated as Prussia might be maybe this was going too far. Germany was just a hopelessly awkward fool who was not to be trusted in any social situation ever again. How he wished he could just quarantine himself in his office and quietly chug down a bottle of Draino!

"West, was that your first time kissing someone?" Prussia asked quietly, interrupting Germany's train of inner self-hatred thought.

"Uh, um, _ja_ , _nein_ , I mean… _ja_." Germany stammered.

The corner of Prussia's mouth curled slightly, but it was a gentle, shy smile, and not his usual smirk… wait, was _he_ blushing too?

"Well… it was really nice. Let's work on it some more," Prussia raised a hand to the side of Germany's face, and slowly leaned in towards his lips again. With what felt like a horde of hamsters jumping rope in his chest, Germany closed his eyes and pressed in to meet him.

Meanwhile, a mosquito hovered a few feet away…


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorge**

Chapter 8

Across the Atlantic Ocean, America and Canada were sharing a blanket and lying on opposite sides of America's couch. America was propped up on his side, slurping down a cola. With mild amusement, he was watching the events which were unraveling before him on an enormous flat screened TV.

"Europeans are so weird," he commented, and reached for a slice of pizza.

"I don't think we should be watching this, Alfred," Canada gazed unblinkingly at the screen. He took a piece of popcorn from a large bowl on the floor below him and slowly put it in his mouth.

"Oh, like I'm forcing you to watch this, you perv. Look at you over there, you're practically drooling. Jeez, Mattie, you'd never get to do anything fun like this if it wasn't for me." America kicked at Canada under the blanket.

"Ow! Alfred! You ass!" Canada whined, and sharply kicked him back.

On the floor in front of them sat Tony the alien and Kumajirou the polar bear. Tony had a remote control device on his lap with which he could manipulate the mosquito-sized spy-drone.

"I think their crotches are touching," observed Kumajirou.

Tony zoomed in on the infrared image.

"Oh yeah, their junk is totally all up on each other's," he confirmed.

"Looks like Lud has a chubby," America smirked.

Canada uttered a disapproving sigh.

"Mr. Kumajirou, I think it's past your bedtime."

"Don't tell me what to do, I don't even know you," The bear replied.

"Oh, Come on! I'm your owner! We already had this conversation twice today."

Kumajirou proceeded to ignore Canada.

"I don't appreciate your selective listening," Canada grumbled.

"What's the deal with these two anyway," America motioned back at the screen with his cola. "Are they actually brothers? They don't look related."

"Supposedly, they are. They have similar eyebrows, I guess. At any rate, Gil says he raised Ludwig," Canada shrugged.

They watched in silence for a few seconds. Tongues were now involved, and Germany had a hand up Prussia's shirt.

"Hm. Well then, that's kinda messed up." America declared.

"…Says the guy who was found being straddled by Arthur in a porta potty during St. Patrick's Day."

"Uhh… yeah, my memory is a little spotty concerning that night. I think we tried one of Arthur's new potions."

"You were stuffing shiny green beads into his boxer-briefs when I found you."

"Well, at least I don't let Francis put his hand in my rear pant's pocket and cup my ass when I walk down the sidewalk with him!" America retaliated.

"... I don't know what you're talking about."

"I know what I saw!"

"Oh shit," Tony interrupted. "Looks like we've got a situation, boys."

America and Canada snapped their attention back towards the screen. Germany was glaring murderously at them through the drone's camera.

"GAH! HE SEES US! EVASIVE MANUVERS, EVASIVE MANUVERS!" Alfred shouted, dropping his pizza, but it was too late. Germany raised a hand, and in a flash, the screen went to static.

"Dammit! Another 14 billion dollars down the drain," America cursed.

"Serves you right," Canada commented, triggering a new kicking war under the blanket.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorge**

Chapter 9

"Nice grab, West. That mosquito was driving me nuts all night."

"It is no mosquito," Germany unclenched his hand to reveal the shattered robotic pieces of the tiny drone.

"What the heck is that?"

"America's drone," Germany seethed. "He used it to find you, but I didn't realize he was still watching… I think you're right, we might have to upgrade our defense system."

"Ha! It's about time you acknowledged my brilliance! Is there enough room in the budget for a bug zapper?"

" _…Ja._ That sounds reasonable, actually." Germany let the pieces of the drone fall from his hand and turned to look back at Prussia. "I guess I can free up some accounts."

"I'll bet there's some loose change in the couch, I haven't checked there yet."

"Ugh. That reminds me, we might have to fumigate the couch. Francis was sitting on it today, and he was naked. I can't imagine what might have crawled off of him." Germany grimaced at the memory.

"Well, that's exactly why we got the couch scotch-guarded, remember? Don't worry about it, I'll spray it down tomorrow." Prussia rubbed Germany's shoulders soothingly, then continued: "Now, West, can we please go inside? I'm freezing my ass off."

"O-Oh! Right, of course."

Several minutes later, Prussia and Germany were standing in the master bathroom, which was off to the side of Germany's room. Time spent soaking in Japan's outdoor bath had convinced Germany to buy a large, stand-alone tub. He ran the hot water to fill it as Prussia struggled with the zipper on his hoodie. His fingers were numb and the zipper was stuck.

"Here, let me," Germany came over and unzipped it for him, and then he pulled the soggy sweatshirt off Prussia's arms and dropped it to the floor. A disgruntled Gilbird popped his head out and struggled to get clear of the wadded garment. Germany rescued the bird and placed him on a shelf near the heater. Then he went back to help peel off Prussia's t-shirt.

Prussia grinned widely as he was doing this.

"Are you gonna help me take my pants off too, West?"

" _Nein_ , I trust you can do that yourself," Germany was feeling self-conscious again. The actuality of what had just transpired between them was washing over him in heavy waves, and he had to fight to keep cool. "I'm going to go get some clean towels," he said, and briskly walked off to the laundry room.

Once he was alone in the laundry room, Germany leaned over the washer machine and took several deep breaths. What a crazy fucking day, he thought. Not only did he just kiss _Prussia_ , his insufferable, warmongering, egomaniacal older brother… but he really, reeeeally wanted to do it again! Oh, the way his mind had gone blank, and the feeling of their gliding, entwined tongues… the way Prussia knew just what to do to make him feel so radiant, so harmonious… like he was the Commander of Sunbeams, and knew every raindrop by its first name!

…All to be interrupted by America and his asinine toys.

Maybe it was for the best, Germany thought. He was in a daze right now and had to slow down. Usually, his romantic ventures crashed and burned before they even got off the runway, and he did _not_ want this situation to turn toxic. Undoubtedly, things would make more sense in the morning. He would drop off the towels, then go directly to sleep. Well… maybe he'd have to rub one out first, but then after that, sleep!

With staunch determination, he charged back into the bathroom with a pile of freshly folded towels. Prussia was already reclined back in the tub, smiling contentedly and playing with a terry cloth panda bear. Germany placed the towels at the end of the tub, said _guten nacht_ , and turned to leave.

"Heeeeey, aren't you going to join me?!"

Jolted, Germany looked back to see Prussia leaning over the edge of the tub and staring up at him like a disappointed kitten. He actually looked… kind of… _cute_. Huh. Germany had previously been unaware that this was possible.

"Weeeeest," Prussia rolled his head to the side until he was looking at Germany practically upside down. Ok, he was acting creepy again. Maybe things were getting back to normal, " _Kesese_ , don't you want to take a bath with your Big Bruder and Mr. Bubbles?" He waved the panda bear in the air.

" _Nein!_ …Uh, I just think I should probably go to bed now. It's past midnight." Germany turned back towards the door.

"Oh, come on, your almost as muddy as I am. Come relax with me in the tub, there's plenty of hot water."

Hmm, Prussia had a point, and it would be a shame to waste all that hot water. But Germany clenched his teeth and remained steadfast.

"Nothing about you is relaxing, Bruder. Besides, just my clothes are muddy, I took a shower this morning."

Prussia sat back in the tub and crossed his arms.

"Hmph! You used to love bath time." He responded, dismally.

Germany paused. Come to think of it… yeah, actually, he did.

Germany remembered waiting up for Prussia to come home from battles. Prussia would burst through the door, all filthy and caked with mud and blood and guts and brain matter, and Germany would excitedly run and get the tub, which in those days was just a shallow wooden barrel. He would drag it in front of the fireplace and take buckets of hot water from the hearth pot and mix it with buckets of cold water from the pump until it was just the right temperature. Then Prussia would lower himself into the tub, and Germany would get the horsehair scrub brush and a bar of soap, roll up his sleeves, and just go to town on Prussia's torso. Just something about scrubbing away all that muck was so satisfying! All the while, Prussia would be telling him about how awesome he was in battle, and what a cool sound his bayonet made when he plowed it into the abdomen of so-and-so's captain. And when he was done scrubbing all the dirt off of Prussia, Germany would gaze in awe at all his scars and trace them with his finger, and Prussia would proudly tell him the story of how he got each and every one.

And right now, Prussia was _so dirty_ …

Germany stepped out of his pants and quickly climbed into the tub behind Prussia, who gleefully scooted forward to make room for him. Then he lathered up a washcloth and began to gently wash his brother's back. Prussia purred luxuriously and raised his arms so Germany could scrub under them.

"Oh, you're so much fun today, West! What happened? Oooo! Did Arthur give you one of his new potions?"

"What? Uh, _nein_. I just… Bruder, shut-up and let me do this."

He scrubbed in silence for a couple of minutes, but Prussia could only be kept quiet for so long. Drumming his fingers on the side of the tub, he asked:

"So, West, how was your day?"

"Terrible. I told you that already."

"I know, but what happened, exactly?"

"Ugh. Well, for starters, Heracles is still being a dick."

"No surprise."

"I haven't even made a dent in all that paperwork, and it keeps piling up."

"Hmm, It's not just your problem, you shouldn't have to do that all on your own."

"Whatever. And then I discovered that you were missing, so I had to call everyone. They were all drinking tea, or playing stupid videogames, or playing drunken Stip-opoly… Bruder, everyone in the World has their head up their ass!"

"Hey, video games are cool. Wait… Francis and Antonio were playing Strip-opoly without me?"

" _Ja_ , with Feli and Lovino."

"Aw! Those fuckers!"

"They were really worried about you, though. Maybe you should let them know you're ok."

" _Ja, ja_. I'll do it in the morning. For now, they can stew in their grief. Tell me more, West."

"* _Sigh_ * …So then I went to visit Ivan."

"Ew! Why?"

"To make sure he didn't kidnap you or anything. I don't know. I was running out of ideas and he's been acting up lately. At any rate, we had a disturbing conversation."

Prussia narrowed his eyes and looked over his shoulder at Germany.

"What did he say to you?"

"Uh… well, we talked about your biting problem, and the topic of bear traps came up… and, ah…"

Oh boy.

Prussia quickly spun around and leaned back against the opposite side of the tub, sloshing water everywhere. With arms crossed, he regarded Germany severely.

"Ivan is insane, West." He spat. "Forget you ever talked to him, and don't let him get to you. Besides, all that bullshit went down years ago. Don't worry about it, it's just war games."

"But Bruder," Germany would not be intimidated. "This is what I was talking about before. Of course I'm worried about it. How would you feel if I had been Ivan's prisoner instead of you? How would you feel if you found out he tortured me?"

Prussia shuddered at the idea.

"Don't say such things! …Oh _Gott_ , did he touch you!?"

He held up the terry cloth panda bear in front of Germany.

"West! SHOW ME WHERE HE TOUCHED YOU ON MR. BUBBLES!"

Germany snatched the panda bear away from Prussia and tossed it back at him, hitting him in the face.

"Ivan didn't touch me, _dumkoff_. I was just making a point. In fact… I got so angry, that I threatened _him_. I almost started World War III today, Bruder."

"Oh. That's so sweet," Prussia looked down at the bear floating in front of him.

Then, with an air of reluctance, he leaned back and raised his right leg out of the water and rested it on the side of the tub. Germany saw a white jagged scar just above his ankle.

"Well, that one is from the bear trap."

Germany lightly ran a thumb over it. He tried to imagine how it felt stepping on the trap in the dark. How the wound must have festered for days.

"Are you gonna kiss it for me, West?" Prussia's tone was vinegary. He had his arms crossed again.

Germany glanced up at him dangerously through his ruffled bangs. Maintaining eye contact, he grabbed Prussia's ankle and leaned over to kiss the scar. The bitter expression ran away from Prussia's face. His mouth dropped open slightly. He looked vulnerable.

Germany took advantage. He lowered Prussia's leg back into the water and held an arm out in a beckoning manner.

"Come back over here and turn around, Bruder," he commanded.

Slowly, Prussia turned around and slid back to his former position between Germany's legs. Germany placed both his hands on Prussia's shoulders and explored the skin with his thumbs. There were two matching roundish scars on each shoulder.

"And these?" Germany asked.

"Uhh… meathooks. Kinda fun… actually." Prussia said nervously.

Well, Germany had already guessed that Prussia was into some unusual things, but…

"Ivan did that?" Germany asked.

"… _Ja_."

"And you _liked_ it?"

Prussia was silent. Germany could feel he was trembling, but trying not to show it.

"Bruder…"

"Well, kinda… but… only because… I j-just… I thought of you the whole time, West! It was the only way I could stand it," Prussia choked back a sob. "I know it's fucked up, but he was so un-awesome, and I just missed you _so_ much! "

Germany lowered his head and continued to slowly massage the scars with his thumbs. He was breathing heavily.

"Given the circumstances, Bruder... and the way I've been feeling about you… I really don't think it was that fucked up." He reached under Prussia's arms and caressed his collarbone with his fingertips. Then he slowly drew them down to the center of his chest to an old stab wound over Prussia's heart, and covered it beneath his palms. It had to be addressed.

"And this one?"

"You tell me about that one," Prussia said in a fragile voice.

"…It's from when I abolished your statehood, isn't it."

Prussia gave a slight nod.

"…I was on such a power trip. I thought it was a great idea at the time, and you didn't protest too much. But later, I realized how subversive it was and how painful it must have been for you. What a blow to your pride it must have been, and you weren't showing it, as usual. And then, we lost everything… You said it was all "water under the bridge," but-"

Germany paused for a moment, then asked:

"Bruder… do you even _like_ living with me?"

"What?" Prussia suddenly snapped to attention.

"I mean, I know we argue a lot, and I have rules, but I don't want you to feel like a prisoner."

"West! Don't be dumb! I love living with you!" Prussia leaned his neck back so he was cheek to cheek with Germany. " _Ja_ , being dissolved was pretty sucky, but it was nothing compared to being separated from you. _That_ was the worst feeling ever…Do you like living with me?"

" _Ja_ ," Germany was relieved, " _Ja_ , I really do."

" _Gut_. And as far as I'm concerned, all that stuff _is_ water under the bridge. Believe me, I've done far worse in my time." Prussia put his hands over Germany's hands. "Ha, I was just worried that you'd be all weirded out at the thought of me getting off on pretending that Ivan was you during his "assimilation" sessions. But I guess I grossly underestimated how perverted you are. Now, clearly the issue that we presently have is: what are we going to do about the huge boner that keeps poking me in the back?"

Germany gasped. Usually he was tactful at hiding his arousal, but he had gotten caught up in the moment. Right now, the head of his traitorous reproductive organ was indeed pressing up against Prussia's lower back. Mortified, he froze.

Prussia laughed as he suddenly arose from the tub and climbed out over the side. He stood dripping water on the bathmat, with his hands on his hips, grinning at Germany, who could not help but notice that Prussia was semi-erect himself. His ivory skin was flushed pink from the heat of the bathwater. Beads of water converged in the crevices of his lean, well defined, lower abdominal muscles and trickled through a neatly trimmed swath of silver hair before they lazily travelled down the length of his shaft and dropped to the floor.

"What's so fascinating, West?"

Germany tore his eyes away from his brother's very interesting crotch region, and stared blindly at the now unoccupied opposite end of the tub.

"B-Bruder, don't just stand there dripping wet! Dry yourself off!" He stammered.

Prussia sighed, grabbed a towel and briskly dried off. When he deemed himself dry enough, he turned his attention back to Germany.

"West, come on out of there and I'll rub you down too," Prussia held out the towel.

"I-I'm not done soaking yet!"

"Fine. Be difficult."

To Germany's dismay, Prussia then reached into the water and pulled the plug out of the drain. Germany felt the water level quickly lowering as Prussia stood over the tub dangling the plug. He then watched as he went over to the shelf where Gilbird sat and placed the plug next to the little bird.

"If he tries to take this, peck him," Prussia instructed.

He hung the towel up on the door, threw Germany one last suggestive glance, and exited the bathroom.

With the image of Prussia's well-sculpted ass scorched into his mind Germany covered his eyes with his hands and lamented his situation.

Shit. This was happening.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorge**

Chapter 10

Prussia lay on Germany's bed and boredly flipped through a scandalously dirty magazine that had been hidden away in a very secret compartment under the side table. After several long minutes, Germany shuffled into the bedroom, with a towel wrapped tightly around his waist.

"Finally!" Prussia exclaimed, grinning up at his very abashed younger brother.

"Wha?! Where did you get that?!" Germany blustered, pointing at the magazine.

"Oh, you _know_ where I got it from," Prussia tossed the magazine aside and lazily stretched out on the bed. "West! Isn't this cool? Looks like we have a common interest!"

"Th-that was private!"

"Heh. Well, I thought we were all about confiding in each other now. Isn't that the theme of the day?"

"Bruder, you don't understand!" Germany sat on the bed with his back towards Prussia and put his head in his hands. "Th-this… _behavior_ … is easy for you."

"Well… it wasn't always." Prussia frowned reflectively. He remembered his awkward days, but that was before his activities with France and Spain shattered most of his inhibitions.

"What do you mean? Everyone said you used to run around groping them and grabbing people's balls."

"Hey! At least half of those incidences were based on misunderstandings! Besides… that's not…"

A realization suddenly dawned on Prussia.

"That's not what this is," He continued, getting to his knees. "I'm not trying to mess with you, West."

Drawn in, Germany turned his head to regard him. Prussia reached out and softly touched the inner side of Germany's upper arm. Germany relaxed his arm as Prussia ran his fingers all the way down it and lightly grasped his hand. Then he guided Germany to the center of the bed, where they both lay facing one another.

"You know I love you more than anything. Don't overthink this. Just try to relax," He continued, gently touching the side of Germany's face.

"I love you too, Bruder," Germany smiled and gazed into the ruby depths of Prussia's eyes. His heart was still pounding, but felt a little more confident and at ease. He let his fingertips explore the intercostal valleys between Prussia's ribs, and took a deep breath.

"Can we… uh…"

"…What?"

Shyly, Germany leaned forward and brushed the corner of Prussia's mouth with his lips. Prussia quickly got the idea adjusted his head so they could kiss each other properly. Feeling the warm, soft lips, Germany eagerly pushed his tongue through and Prussia happily received him with his own. As their kissing deepened, they wrapped their arms around each other and pulled their bodies together.

After some minutes of this, Germany had unconsciously begun thrusting his hips against Prussia's, and Prussia pushed back, guiding him into a steady rhythm as they continued kissing. They continued to grind together until Prussia perceived from Germany's quickening thrusts that he was becoming a little too excited.

"Mmm, slow down, West." Prussia said, breaking off for a moment.

"Oh… Sorry…" Germany panted. A thin layer of sweat was already covering his skin.

"It's ok," Prussia smiled and kept himself busy by running a hand through Germany's already mussed-up hair while they took a short break. He didn't want the fun to end too quickly.

"You just feel so nice, Bruder," Germany said, after catching his breath.

"So do you. I don't think I can keep my hands off of you for too long." Prussia's eyes hungrily took a long slow walk all over Germany's smooth, well-muscled body. Hmm… which part should he taste next? Well, he knew what part he wanted to put in his mouth the most, but he'd save that for later. For now, Germany's pert left nipple would suffice.

Prussia pushed Germany's shoulder and got him to roll over on his back before he zeroed in on the firm, tiny nub. As he lightly traced circles around it with his tongue, Germany uttered a soft, surprised moan. He clamped a hand over his mouth. Prussia stopped and looked up at him.

"I want to hear you," He pulled Germany's hand away then leaned over to brusquely kiss him again. The urgent roughness of his brother's mouth drove Germany into a brief frenzy, and he forcefully pressed into the kiss. Prussia playfully bit his lower lip before he pulled away. Germany attempted to sit up and go after him, but Prussia pushed him back down flat onto the mattress. His eyes glinted with amusement. Making his stoic little brother cry out like that had been acutely arousing, and he wanted to hear more.

Prussia moved onto Germany's other nipple. He sucked on it lovingly and teased it with the tip of his tongue. Germany rolled his head back and forth and inhaled sharply. He never knew such a small action could produce such an erotic sensation. Then, as he did before, Prussia drew slow circles on the sensitive skin around the nipple. Germany tilted his head back pleasurably.

"Ahh! Bruder…" He exclaimed.

"Feel good, West?"

" _Ja_ … really good…"

"I thought you might like that."

Perched over Germany, Prussia continued to explore his chest with his mouth. Then, with painstaking slowness, made his way down to his abdomen.

Germany watched through half-lidded eyes as he caressed the valleys between his abdominal muscles with his tongue. The aching sensation that was pulsing through his loins was getting unbearable. He put a hand to the back of Prussia's head and moved his fingers through his hair.

"You're teasing me, Bruder," he said, huskily.

"I want to taste every inch of your gorgeous body," Prussia said before he ran his tongue down the v-line of his oblique muscles, but then stopped when he encountered the tented towel that was still wrapped around Germany's waist.

"What the hell is this still doing here?" Prussia unwrapped the towel and grinned with delight when he unveiled the treasure beneath.

"Oho, West! I knew you were fucking huge, but _damn_! You could choke a water buffalo with that knackwurst!"

Germany blushed a little at the weird compliment, then grunted when Prussia grabbed his shaft and gave it a firm squeeze. Pre-cum was already weeping from his slit. Prussia stroked the firm length of his shaft a couple of times before catching the dripping liquid with his thumb, then he sensually rubbed it on Germany's swollen head until it was slick and shiny. Germany rewarded him with another moan.

" _Gott_ , your so hot…" Prussia couldn't take it anymore. He threw his legs over Germany's sides and settled himself on his upper thighs so he could rub their cocks together. Prussia had been hard for some time so it only took a few seconds before his own slit oozed with pre-cum and he could add it to the mix.

"West, you make me so…" Losing himself for a moment, he slowly rolled his hips, guiding the head of his cock up Germany's length.

Enrapture with his brother's horniness, Germany watched this display for a couple of minutes before deciding that he needed to be more involved. With Prussia's weight holding his legs down, he found he could easily sit up without interrupting their friction. He ran his hands over Prussia's milky inner thighs and lower abdomen before he finally had the audacity brush his hand over his shaft.

Grinning ecstatically, Prussia leaned back and allowed him to experiment. Prussia wasn't nearly as colossal as Germany, but he was of ample size and Germany was very glad to finally be touching him like this. After running his hands up and down the shaft a few times and exploring the soft skin of his balls, he imitated Prussia's former actions by squeezing him and rubbing his thumb over his slit.

Prussia uttered some noises of approval, and then he wrapped his hand around both their cocks and pumped them together. Germany took deep breaths as he watched.

"Damn, this is unreal. I must be dreaming," thought Prussia. He always knew his boring little brother had a dirty side, but he never thought he'd actually get to see it. Totally worth being stuck in a hole for two days! The desire to jerk him off until he erupted like a geyser all over his rock-hard stomach was overwhelming, but Prussia wanted this experience to be extra special.

Releasing both their cocks, he slid his hips back so he could lower his head and take Germany in his mouth, eliciting another sharp gasp from the younger man. Prussia glanced up at him as he savored sucking on the head of his cock and teasing it with his tongue before bobbing his head and taking him deeper and deeper.

Germany's mind was being blown as he watched. _Gott_ , He never wanted this to end. Who would have guessed that Prussia's big obnoxious mouth could be so warm, soft and useful? As Prussia vigorously moved his lips up and down Germany's shaft, Germany could feel himself getting closer and closer. With every wave of pleasure, he clenched the bed sheets and gasped as sweat soaked his skin. _Oh_ , fuck, he was almost there! Wait… he thought hazily, was he supposed to warn his brother that he was about to cum, or would Prussia be able to figure it out?

Just as Germany was pondering this, Prussia released his cock from his mouth with a popping noise, and wiped the saliva away from his face as he sat up and regarded Germany passionately.

"Wh-Why did you stop?" Germany asked, confused.

"West… do you wanna put it in me?" Prussia's voice was low and sultry.

It took Germany a second to process the question.

"…Do I want to put…it… Oh! FUCK, _Ja_!" Excitedly, he grabbed Prussia by the shoulders and slammed him down to the mattress on his back.

"Woah!"

"Ah! Sorry!"

" _Nein_ , that was hot!" Prussia laughed.

Right, thought Germany. This was the guy who invented full-contact sock folding. Why did he feel like he needed to be so careful?

He pushed Prussia's legs apart and settled between them. Then he leaned over him in a predator-like fashion. Below him, Prussia gazed up at him adoringly, but Germany was hesitant.

"West, please don't tell me you need an instruction manual in order to proceed."

" _Nein!_ Uh… I'm just kind of surprised that you're letting me do this."

"Well, I didn't raise you to be on the bottom!" Prussia reached up and pinched Germany's chin between his thumb and index finger. " _This_ time, I'm making it easy for you," he narrowed his eyes mischievously.

Germany's face cracked into a rare grin, and he buried his face into Prussia's neck. So, this was kind of like a training session. Well, Germany was totally on board with that notion. He kissed his neck a few times before attacking his mouth again.

"I… really…love you," Germany said between kisses. He couldn't stop saying it for some reason.

"I love you too," Prussia kissed him back and ran his hands up and down the sides of Germany's torso. "So… are you gonna fuck me or what?"

" _Ja_! Uh…" Germany reached across the bed to the secret drawer and rummaged around until he turned up a bottle of lube.

"Ah. Very good, West. It's been awhile and you're so big, I should probably stretch myself out," Prussia motioned to take the bottle, but Germany hung onto it.

"Let me do it," he offered. If this was to be a learning experience, he might as well make the most of it.

"Suit yourself," Prussia leaned back and crossed his arms behind his head.

Germany applied a generous amount of the slippery liquid to his fingers. Then he carefully began to insert two of them into Prussia. Prussia took a deep breath and relaxed to the best of his ability. He was no stranger to this treatment, but Germany's fingers were very large.

"So tight… and he's so warm and soft inside," Germany thought as he maneuvered his fingers deeper. He scissored them apart to stretch out the sphincter muscles. Prussia made an uncomfortable noise. Germany looked up at him. His face was strained and he was clutching the headboard above him.

"Am I hurting you?"

"Nah, you're doing good," Prussia gasped. "This part is always a little weird."

"I'll say," Germany commented, causing Prussia to chortle with laughter.

Trying really hard not to laugh back, Germany pushed his fingers a couple inches deeper. This was indeed a strange day.

"Ahh! That's the spot!" Prussia suddenly tensed up.

"Right here?" Intrigued, Germany curled his fingers to push up against a squishy, roundish anatomical structure, which he assumed was the prostate gland.

"Ohh! Uggnhk…Yeah!" Prussia writhed in ecstasy as he continued to make strange noises.

Thoroughly enjoying his brother's reaction, Germany repeated the movement while massaging Prussia's cock with his free hand. He only had to keep this up for a few minutes before Prussia begged him to stop.

"Nrrghh! O-ohh! West! I'm getting close, so put it in! I wanna cum with you inside me!"

He HH

In avid compliance, Germany removed his fingers, took a deep breath, and leaned forward, pushing the large, swollen head of his cock against Prussia's entrance. It was a very narrow squeeze, and he popped out a few times before he finally managed to guide himself inside.

Wow, he was really doing this! It was so _hot_ and _tight_ … he wasn't sure how long he could last. Germany moved himself in deeper. He leaned over and placed his arms on either side of his brother. Prussia looked up at him with an intense expression. He wrapped his arms around Germany's neck and drew his knees up so Germany could get all the way in.

Prussia nodded.

Germany started to move.

He thrust back-and-forth, slowly at first, eyes locked on his brother's, reading them, trying to tell if he was doing a good job. It was a little frustrating at first, but eventually he found a rhythm. And then, by evidence of the timbre of Prussia's cries, he judged he had found that sweet spot again. He began to increase his pace.

"Ga- _Gott_! O-Oh! Fuck, West! _Ja_! OHH! That's it, you _Gott_ -damn sexy meat pile, FUCK ME LIKE YOU PAID ME!"

For once, Germany didn't mind his brother's excessive noise. He found it surprisingly encouraging. Sweat dripped from his face as he drilled Prussia into the mattress. At one point, Prussia seemed to lose the ability to form coherent words. Germany felt the heat pulsing through his brain, and his field of vision was narrowing. He leaned down close to Prussia's head as he continued to thrust.

"Bruder… Bruder…" He moaned between kisses.

Prussia's face was contorted and he was also sweating profusely, and after releasing his lips, Germany greedily inhaled his scent.

"Oh… Big Bruder…"

Germany couldn't think anymore. Nothing was going through his mind, but words just kept falling from his mouth.

"Bruder… never leave me… never again…"

Prussia made a noise that sounded like it was somewhere between a gasp and a whimper. He tightened his grip around Germany's neck.

"… I can't… without you…"

"West…" Prussia struggled to respond. Tears blurred his vision.

Then Prussia let out a staggered moan and his eyes slightly rolled back as he came. Through a haze, Germany saw the expression on his face and felt warm liquid spurting between both their stomachs.

Driven to the edge, Germany groaned as he succumbed to pleasure. He released wave after white-hot wave into Prussia.

Then pounding darkness quickly clouded his mind and everything went black as consciousness left him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorge**

Chapter 11

"Holy _shit,_ " Prussia weakly exclaimed after a few minutes of recovery. He still lay flat under Germany's hulking mass with copious amounts of body fluids between them. As he slowly regained his awareness, he continued to prattle on:

"Wow… As far as fucking goes, that was pretty vanilla, but it was so awesome! _Kesese_ , You should've seen the sexy faces you made, so cool! Man, it felt like you came a lot! You balls must have been so blue! By the way, you can pull your dick out of me now. If you leave it up there to long, and it'll turn into a pickle! …Hm, that reminds me… I'm super hungry. Do we have any of that potato salad left? West, pull out and go make me some potato salad!"

But Germany made no effort to respond to these romantic words.

"…West? Helloooo… your awesome Big Bruder is starving to death, why won't you do anything about it?"

Germany let out a loud snore into Prussia's chest.

"…Wha?! Seriously?!" Prussia tapped his head a few times and shouted in his ear, but Germany was sleeping like a dead baby.

Prussia sighed and ceased his efforts to wake him. His expression softened a little. Germany looked very peaceful.

"Aww… Well I guess I can't be too mad at you. All the damn work you've been doing probably kept you up for days. And of course, keeping up with my virility must be impossible in any situation."

With a bit of effort, Prussia managed to disconnect himself from Germany, and roll him over onto his back. He then grabbed a few tissues from the side table and briskly cleaned the both of them up.

" _Kesese_ , guess we'll have to take another bath!"

Prussia sighed and flopped back down on the mattress. He looked back over towards Germany. He really wished he would wake up so he could say something to him. Well, at any rate, Prussia was also exhausted and he was beginning to feel chilly. He pulled the blanket up over both their bodies, and then curled up close to Germany before drifting off into awesome slumber.

* * *

The bloodcurdling sound of an air raid siren hurtled Germany back into consciousness. He instinctively reached for his gun, but his hands grasped only sheets, and instead of a muddy battlefield, he opened his eyes to his sun-dappled bedroom.

Jaw clenched, he shot an irritated glance at the side table to the source of the noise. It was his… No, it was _Prussia's_ phone that was making that hideous sound. Germany grabbed it and quickly silenced it.

"Bruder must have unplugged my phone to charge his own," He correctly assumed. Germany's cell phone was lying nearby on the table. Germany checked the battery and cursed when he saw that it was only at 3%. Slightly frazzled by the rude awakening, he sighed, closed his eyes, and let his head fall back down among the pillows.

"Well, I might as well let him charge it so he wont get into trouble again." He reasoned.

Germany tried to relax, but something in the back of his mind was nagging him.

He felt sort of odd… but in a good way.

Why wasn't he wearing any pajamas?

"Oh _mein Gott!_ " He shot back up into sitting position as the events of the previous evening tumbled through his mind. Had it been a dream? No, definitely not. There had been kissing! A-And frotting, and even _penetration_ … he had been _inside_ his brother! Pornographic images assaulted his mind's eye as he tried to make sense of it all.

" _Scheiss_ … I started it too, and we weren't even drunk! What's happening to me?" Germany covered his face with a pillow and tried to calm himself with deep breaths.

Then he began to hear voices. Familiar voices. Stupid voices. Familiar, stupid voices that were running up the stairs and coming towards his room. Germany quickly cast the pillow aside and pulled the sheets up to his chin.

To his horror, France and Spain cheerfully burst into his room and infested his personal space. They both looked fresh as daisies, and one would never think that they had been up drinking for the past three days.

" _Ohohohohon_! Frère can't believe his eyes! It's 9 am and Ludwig is still in bed? Has Hell frozen over?" Without being invited, France flopped down next to Germany on the mattress.

" _Fusososo_! We're so happy Gilbert is ok! You must be relieved!" Spain landed on the other side of Germany.

They both stared at him delightedly.

Germany felt violated.

"What do you two think you're doing?! GET OUT OF _MEIN_ ROOM!" Veins bulged in his forehead.

"Hmm, you sound grouchy, Ludwig. Maybe you should go back to sleep," Spain said with concern.

"…Why are you hiding under these sheets?" France narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "…Are you naked?! _OHOHOHON!_ Ludwig sleeps in the nude?! Oh, _Mon Dieu_ , let me see, let me see!" He playfully/pervertedly tried pulling the sheets off of Germany, and Spain soon joined him, but Germany desperately fended them off.

"Hey, Assheads, I don't recall giving you permission to molest _mein_ Bruderlein," Prussia suddenly appeared in the doorway casually eating a breakfast sausage on a fork. He was wearing a white oxford shirt with black pants and looked impeccably neat. In spite of himself, Germany's heart skipped a beat.

France sighed and reluctantly rolled himself off the bed. He knew better than to tease Germany in front of Prussia. Spain soon followed suit.

"Just want to squeeze that _derrièr_ ," France muttered as he and Spain exited the room.

Prussia remained in the doorway.

Germany still had the covers pulled up to his chin. He found it very difficult to look at Prussia while he was eating that sausage. He desperately searched for something relatively innocuous to say.

"Bruder, your phone just made the most hideous noise a moment ago," he said, trying to hide his anxiety.

"… _Hideous_?" Prussia replied indignantly. "You mean my alarm clock tone?! Hmph, I always thought it sounded lovely. You know, I used to wake to the noise of cannon fire, but there's just something so beautifully heart rendering about air raid sirens. Besides, it's a useful sound effect to have on hand when I feel like scaring the Yorkshire pudding out of Arthur."

"Well, as amusing as that sounds (and it does), it almost scared the sauerbraten out of _me_. And what are those two fools doing over here at this time of day?!" Germany felt extremely flustered. _Gott_ , knowing Prussia and his big fat mouth, the whole World undoubtedly already knew about what they had done, and Spain and France had probably came over just to laugh in his shameful face. This was it. It was all over for Germany. His reputation was circling the drain.

"They're just here to help us, silly," Prussia calmly replied. " _Ja_ , when I woke up this morning, I went down to your office to assess the mountain of work you had piled up, and I concluded that it would be best if our lazy-ass friends came over and helped us with it. So I sent out a tweet saying not only am I still alive and cool as ever, but also that you were about to have a nervous breakdown if people didn't start pulling their own weight. Also, Francis cooked breakfast, so hurry up and get downstairs before we eat it all," Prussia turned and disappeared from the doorway.

"…Oh." Germany felt like a dick.

Well… it would seem that Prussia was in business mode. These days, Germany rarely got to witness this phenomenon. With nothing to complain about, he wordlessly rose from bed, rinsed off in the shower and got dressed.


	12. Chapter 12

Sorge

Chapter 12

The day went surprisingly well.

In addition to Spain and France; Italy, Austria, Hungary and England also came over to help Germany plow through his pile of work. Prussia designated Spain to help him clean the house while Italy took the dogs to the park. England brought a laptop and a microphone so he could broadcast a BBC report live from the source, and Germany had fun ordering everyone else around like it was a military operation.

He felt...well, kind of awesome. He was well rested, his mind was sharp, and all the insurmountable problems he had yesterday were a piece of cake today. He never knew that getting laid had so many health benefits.

At one point, The doorbell rang and Germany opened the door to find Turkey standing on his doorstep with Greece slung over his shoulder.

"Hey, I found _this_ guy in the street curled up in a fetal position under a pile of cats, he says he wants to speak with _you_." Turkey explained, dumping the disheveled Greece on the porch before turning and leaving.

" _Danke_ , Sadik." Germany looked down at Greece, who twitched nervously as he clutched a white pastry box in his arms.

"Ludwig... I'm... I'm so stressed out. I don't know what to do. Also, Ivan keeps sneaking up behind me and massaging my shoulders. I'm not sure I like it. Please help me... I brought baklava."

Well, well... Looks like someone finally wanted to pay off their debts and stay in the Eurozone, Germany thought.

"Alright, Heracles. Let's see if we can figure something out." Germany took the baklava and let him in the house with an inward glow of triumph. Finally, this seemed to be getting somewhere.

But the real cherry on top of the day came during the middle of the afternoon. Germany suddenly looked up from his desk as he heard his front door open and slam. Brisk footsteps echoed down his hallway, and an uninvited voice called out:

"Yo, Lud! It's Alfred! I'm using you bathroom, thanks!"

At first Germany furrowed his brow in annoyance, but then an idea popped into his head. It was so simple, why hadn't he thought of it years ago?

"Excuse me, everyone," he calmly said, and left the office. He stood outside the bathroom and patiently waited as America finished up.

" _Haters gonna hate hate hate hate hate, and the playas gonna play play play play play, baby I'm just gonna shake shake shake shake shake, shake it off! shake it off!"_ America sang before flushing the toilet.

He washed his hands (to Germany's relief) and finally exited the bathroom.

"Whew! The mighty Mississippi was raging!"

America noticed Germany standing in the hall and grinned.

"Lud, were you listening to me pee? Wow, you really are into some strange stuff."

Germany smiled coolly.

"Alfred, I assume you're not here to help maintain the Eurozone."

"Nope. I'm just rollin' on through with some tanks and Patriot missiles. Want some?"

"Nein. Well, Maybe later. But never barge into mein house uninvited ever again! "

"Jeez, sorry, man, but I had, like, six Rockstars on the way over here. The Great Lakes were overflowing. What else was I supposed to do."

"Just knock first."

"Fine. Whatever. Oh, You're welcome, by the way! I hope your enjoying your brother. In fact, I _know_ your enjoying your brother. Finally went for it, huh? How did things go last night? "

"That's none of your business." Germany replied through clenched teeth.

"Aw, c'mon. Spill it. How far did you go?"

Germany ignored the question. He really didn't feel like talking about it with America, especially not right now. He crossed his arms.

"Alfred, if word gets out about what you saw last night, or if you ever invade my privacy again... I _will_ delete you as my Facebook friend."

"...What?!" America gasped. "You're joking... For real?!"

"For real."

America's lower lip trembled. Tears glistened in his sky blue eyes. He turned and gave Germany a hurtful look over his shoulder and humbly muttered:

"The NSA, CIA, FBI, DOD, PTA, FDA and EPA deny any and all knowledge of the events that occurred last night during the time between 8pm and 9pm eastern standard time in the general vicinity of the Beilschmidt residence in Berlin..."

America sniffed and wiped his eyes on his sleeve. "You know, I wasn't gonna tell anyone anyway! GAWD, LUD, YOU'RE SO SENSITIVE!" He dashed out the door.

"Cool," Germany thought, "I figured out how to make Alfred cry. Achievement unlocked!"

He chuckled to himself and walked back to his office.

For lunch, Germany baked the lasagna that Italy and Romano had made the day before and served it to everyone along with the baklava for dessert. Then he and the others continued working in the office until late afternoon, while Prussia and Spain were outside shoveling dirt back into the giant hole.

" _Ay-yi- yi_ , Gilbert! I can't believe you dug this thing all by yourself," Spain tossed another shovelful of dirt and wiped his brow.

" _Ja_. It's a shame to see it go, but West is afraid that Feli and sissy-bitch Roderich will fall into it. Oh well, he's probably right. Not my best idea." Prussia, despite being physically sore in so many ways, was hurling dirt back into the hole at a rapid pace. He started humming an upbeat tune.

Spain studied him for a moment.

"You're acting unusually chipper about this, Gil," he commented. Typically when Prussia was made to disassemble his Austria-catching traps, he moaned and groaned about it.

"Well, what ever makes West happy makes me happy."

" _Fusosos_! It's so weird to see you two getting along. You know, he tried to hide it, but your brother seemed really sad yesterday when you were missing."

" _Pfft_. That dork." Prussia dismissively replied.

Of course, no one hid things better than Prussia. France and Spain were his goodtime buddies, but there were still a lot of things he preferred to keep secret from them. And the fact that he let his younger brother fuck his brains out last night fit well into that category. _Yeesh_ , his heart actually fluttered when he thought about it.

Spain was getting a little weary of the shoveling, but Prussia desperately needed something to keep himself busy. Believe it or not, beneath his cool exterior was a churning sea of emotions.

"C'mon, Antonio, put your back into it and I'll drink sangria with you tonight."

"Now that sounds like a deal!" Spain resumed his shoveling with a bit more enthusiasm.

By the end of the day, much had been accomplished. There was still a lot to be done, but Germany was significantly caught up. He thanked everyone as they left. As the number of visitors dwindled, he felt the blood rushing to his face as he realized he would soon be alone in his house with Prussia, who, by the way, had just breezed into the kitchen shirtless and glistening with sweat and was currently rinsing his face off in the sink.

But then all of a sudden, Germany noticed France sneak up behind Prussia and pinch both his nipples, causing him to shriek and fall to his knees. Germany used all of his discipline to stay focused on England and his boring story about the rising jellyfish population in British waters, but the jack-assery of the situation soon became too much for him to bear, not to mention he really didn't enjoy watching France touch his brother like that.

"Francis, what the hell are you doing? Leave him alone," Germany asked in an annoyed voice.

" _Ohohohon_ , it's not my fault, Ludwig. Gilbert knows better than to walk around shirtless in front of Frere, I know all of his sensitive spots!" Francis twisted Prussia's left nipple slightly, causing Prussia to make a high-pitched whine.

Luckily, before Germany could charge through the room to slap France across the face with a meat tenderizer, Spain walked in and saved the day. He saw the scene in the kitchen, rolled his eyes, and calmly walked over behind France and firmly grabbed his ass with both hands.

" _Oh, la la_! Antonio, is that you?" France froze with a euphoric look on his face.

"Francis, Gilbert has to get washed up so we can go to the tapas bar. On the count of _tres_ , we all let go, _si_? Ready? _Uno, dos, tres_."

They both let go and Prussia got up quickly and crossed his arms protectively over his chest before turning to glare at France.

"Francis, what the hell?!" He snapped.

"What the hell?" Francis laughed, "You were asking for it, _mon ami_. Why are you strutting around like that anyway? Don't you know that Eliza and Roderich have left already?"

Prussia growled, but Spain interfered again.

"Ignore him, Gilbert," He herded Prussia in the direction of his basement bedroom, "Go get changed, it's time for tapas and sangria, _á_ _ndele_!"

"Well, that was... Interesting," England said after witnessing the stupid scene.

" _Ja_ , a lot of dumb things happen when those three get together," Germany sighed.

France sat down at the kitchen table to wait for Spain and Prussia. He grinned up at England.

"Of course, Frère knows everyone's weak points, _vraiment,_ Arthur?"

"Leave me alone, frog-breath," England huffed in response. He said a polite goodbye to Germany and headed out the door.

"... Except yours, Ludwig," France turned to look curiously at Germany. They were the only people left in the kitchen. "I've always wondered that about you. Is it the same for you as it is for Gilbert? _Ohohon_ , wouldn't that be adorable!"

Outwardly, Germany scowled. But inwardly, he processed this interesting bit of information. Maybe Prussia hadn't told France or Spain about their activities at all. Or France could just be messing with him. Either way, Germany couldn't think of a tactful response.

"Hmm, maybe you don't know yourself in that way just yet. _Alors_ , _Fr_ _è_ _re_ is always willing to help you experiment."

"I'll pass." Germany replied. France was in rare form today. Must be a full moon.

Luckily, Germany did not have to be alone with him for too long. Prussia and Spain soon emerged from the basement looking a lot cleaner and ready for the tapas bar. France stood up to join them and said _Adieu_ to Germany as Spain briskly ushered him and Prussia down the hall.

For a brief moment, Prussia looked back over his shoulder at Germany. He looked like he wanted to say something, but Spain yanked on his arm, and he disappeared out the door.

Germany felt a twinge of sadness and jealousy. _Hmph_. Maybe he wanted to go to the tapas bar too, but did anyone bother to invite him? Of course not. And didn't Prussia spend enough time with those two chuckleheads? Why couldn't he hang out at home for a change?

"I'm just being stupid," Germany muttered to himself. Whatever, being alone was fun. Maybe he could get some reading done.

Just then, he heard the back door open and the familiar sound of many excited feet stampeding towards him. The dogs, and Italy, were back.

Germany smiled as Aster, Berlitz and Blackie swarmed around his legs. He bent down to greet them. Italy rushed into the kitchen behind them.

"Luddy! We had so much fun today! We played fetch and went to the park and went swimming and took a nap and went to the movies, but then we got kicked out, so we went back to the park, and now we're here!"

"The dogs look really happy. _Danke_ , Feli!" Germany plucked a piece of grass out of Italy's hair. It looked like he had been rolling around on the ground.

"So are you done with work for today? Can we finally play football?" Italy clasped his hands together hopefully.

" _Ja_ , Feli, we can play football now."

A few hours later, Germany was relaxed on his couch with a beer in one hand and the TV remote control in the other hand. Playing football with Italy had been a good workout for him, although he never understood how someone so lazy could be so good at sports. Oh well, it was just another one of Italy's many mysteries, he supposed. Ah, speaking of football, here was a good club team match. Germany put down the remote and took a sip of beer.

He was allowed to enjoy himself for an entire several minutes before he heard a ruckus outside. Then, the front door unlocked and opened.

"Great," thought Germany. "Those drunkards must be back from the tapas bar. They'll probably be here all night."

But only Prussia appeared. He slowly and somewhat quietly shuffled into the living room and collapsed on the opposite side of the couch. Germany felt a sudden nervous twinge shoot through his chest and stomach.

" _Ugh_. Curse that Spaniard and his devilish concoctions. I can already feel the headache coming on," Prussia rubbed his forehead.

Germany glanced down the hallway. There was no sign of France or Spain.

"Francis and Antonio aren't with you, Bruder?" He asked.

" _Nein_ ," Prussia yawned, "Last I saw of them, they were both butt naked and riding Antonio's bull down the streets of Barcelona with a bottle of cava and a headless goose. I just wasn't feeling it tonight, so I took off. Besides... Francis was being annoying. You know how he gets during a full moon."

"Oh." Said Germany. "Well, then what was all that noise outside a moment ago?"

"The raccoons figured out how to open up the trashcan lids again. I shooed them away."

" _Tsk_. You just _had_ to get them from Alfred and Matthew."

"Of course I did! They're so damn cute! With their clever little hands and burglars' masks..."

They were silent for a moment, then Prussia asked:

"Is Feli still here?"

" _Nein_. We kicked the football around for a couple of hours, then he went home."

"Oh."

More stifling silence. They both pretended to be watching the football game.

Germany glanced over at Prussia out of the corner of his eye. He noticed he wasn't smirking at all. He looked a little fatigued. Seems like he worked pretty hard today, thought Germany.

"Bruder... Uh, we got a lot done today. _Danke_." He said. He smiled a little.

Prussia turned his head slightly to look at him.

"No problem, West."

"Uh, do you want a beer?" Germany asked.

"Sure."

Germany got up and opened two more beers, then returned and handed one to Prussia. Maintaining eye contact, they clinked the bottles together and both took long sips.

"Ahh, that hits the spot. It feels good to rinse out that sangria taste," Prussia commented.

Germany searched desperately for something to say, but nothing decent was coming to him. Well, he had to say something. It was only Prussia, for _Gott's_ sake, why the hell was this so hard?

"Well, I'm the big bruder, so I guess I should say something," Prussia suddenly said, halting Germany's thoughts.

"West..." He began.

Germany held his breath.

"I'm very angry at you."

Germany's heart stopped beating.

"You passed out on top of me last night, like an ogre, without saying a word."

Huh? He did? Oh, _Gott_! He must have, he blacked out. Germany felt like a shithead.

"But the worse part was..."

It gets worse?! The color drained from Germany's face. Was he really that bad at it? Prussia seemed like he enjoyed it, but maybe it was all a misinterpretation. "Why did your brother move out?" They'd ask. "Oh, you know, the whole awkward ass-raping thing," He'd have to reply. Fuck his life.

"…The worse part is that we didn't even get to cuddle." Prussia looked up at Germany with a slightly pouty expression. Then he let his head fall against the back of the couch but he continued to gaze at Germany through half lidded eyes, "...And also, I didn't get to tell you how good you were."

Germany took a slow, deep breath as he felt the blood once again continue to pulse through his veins. A glow of relief spread through him. Next to him, Prussia tried to look cool, but he appeared to be blushing.

What a jerk.

Well, Two could play at this game. Germany responded in the only way he knew how.

"So," Germany responded. "You want to cuddle, Bruder?"

Without warning, Germany launched himself across the couch and body-slammed Prussia to the ground with a well-polished wrestling technique. Quickly recovering from surprise, Prussia gleefully threw a leg around Germany's back and attempted to get him to roll over, but Germany was in too much of a dominant position to lose balance, so Prussia had to resort to wrapping his arms around Germany's back and biting him somewhat viciously on the neck.

"Ow!" Germany glared down at Prussia, who was laughing maniacally on the floor between his arms. "That was a dirty move!"

Germany stood and pulled the still laughing Prussia up by the hair.

"... And for that, you must be disciplined."

As he put his arms under Prussia's armpits and lifted him off the ground, Prussia began to figure out what was about to happen and abruptly stopped laughing.

"Ah! W-West! No, wait! Not this time!" He pleaded, but it was too late. Germany leaned backwards and delivered Prussia back to earth in a textbook-perfect suplex.

A crunching sound was heard. Germany felt Prussia's body oddly stiffen and tremor, then he heard a high-pitched, painful scream.

In a panic, Germany released Prussia and sat up. Prussia's back was arched as he rolled about painfully on the floor. Germany sat over him and fretted.

"Bruder! Oh, _scheiss!_ Bruder, I'm so sorry! What did I do?! Oh, _Gott_ , speak to me!"

It took Prussia a moment to stop writhing, and he was finally able to somewhat relax. He caught his breath and looked up at Germany with bleary, pain-filled eyes.

"Calm down, West... It's not your fault. I strained my back today, I should've told you. I think your suplex was more than it could take." He winced again. The slightest bit of movement sent a shock down his spine, and contracted all the muscles in his back.

"Oh," Germany replied. He was a little relieved but still very concerned. "How did you strain it?" He asked.

"Probably when I was re-filling the hole in the backyard. Antonio wasn't very helpful, but we got it done." Prussia closed his eyes and focused on breathing very slowly and carefully.

"You re-filled the hole?"

" _Ja_. Like you wanted."

Germany was confused.

"Bruder, I didn't ask you to refill it."

"Huh?" Now Prussia was confused.

"I mean, I'm glad you did," Germany replied. "Feli and Roderich would've probably fallen into it at some point, and I don't have time to go fishing after them, but you didn't have to do it today. Also, I would have helped you."

Prussia scowled and knitted his brow. A thought crossed his mind, but he quickly banished it. He softened his expression and focused back up at Germany.

"Oh well, at least it's done." He carefully tried to move his arms so he could stand up, but another shockwave of pain thwarted his efforts. He yelped and fell back to the floor.

"Bruder, your having muscle spasms. Stop moving." Germany sensibly suggested.

" _Waah_! West, what am I supposed to do then? I feel like a squashed bug!" Prussia's eyes filled with tears of frustration.

"Just relax." Germany got to his knees and gently scooped him up. Then he stood and proceeded to carry Prussia down to the basement. All the while, Prussia complained miserably. He hated being carried, even if it was by Germany.

"Oh, stop it," Germany said as he gingerly placed Prussia down on the bed. "It's either this or I would have had to leave you on the living room floor. " He began to unbutton and take off his shirt and pants for him, which cheered Prussia a little. But once Prussia was down to his undershirt and boxers, Germany began to tuck him into the bed. He wailed in protest.

"What now?!" Germany stood over him with crossed arms.

"I just... Really wanted to cuddle!" Prussia's face was flushed. He looked genuinely upset. A tear spilled down his cheek.

Germany tried to maintain his stern expression, but his lower lip trembled. Well…he really didn't want to leave him like this. And he didn't get a chance to change his bed sheets from the night before, so…

Wordlessly, he took off his own shirt and pants, put them in the hamper, turned off the light, then crawled under the covers next to Prussia (who was beginning to feel a whole lot happier).

Germany turned towards him on his side and put his arm awkwardly across his chest. He wasn't really sure how to cuddle in general, let alone in this situation.

"I don't want to hurt you," He said, quietly.

Prussia grinned and indicated what he wanted by lifting his chin and hand. Germany got the idea and rested his head on Prussia's chest and carefully hugged his body and tried to relax.

* * *

Author's note: Yay, I finally remembered to leave an author's note! Thanks for reading this pervy little fic of mine! Favs and comments are greatly appreciated.

I have a couple of headcanons that loom throughout my stories, so I think I should define them for you at the end of each chapter:

Headcanon 1: France gets extremely horny and silly during full moons. This is based on absolutely nothing. I really enjoy writing for his character

Headcanon 2: The German brothers both have very, very sensitive nipples :}

Blargh, I actually wrote this chapter way back in September, so the current events aren't so current. I think I'm going to abandon any attempt to keep up with them.

Ahh… well, at any rate, thing are about to get even weirder in Germany's house!

Enjoy,

-Wineninja


	13. Chapter 13

Sorge

Chapter 13

A sense of peace eventually overcame Germany as he felt and heard the blood and air pump and flow through his brother's chest. After all these years... Who'd have thought that he and Prussia could be like this? Sure, they had been close, to some extent, when he was younger, but as Germany recovered from the illnesses of his youth and officially became a nation, his relationship with Prussia had changed.

"Now listen," Prussia had said, standing over him with a gloved hand on his shoulder. "This is a cruel, backstabbing, perverted world we live in, Bruderlein, and I'll be damned if some nasty old creep slings you over his shoulder and carries you off to some shady grotto."

At the time, Germany had no idea what he was talking about, but he listened with rapt attention. He was wearing a helmet and uniform, and he felt very strange in these new clothes.

"Roderich was clearly trying to turn you into a pussy, so I have some work to undo," he continued. "We have a lot of hard training ahead, but if it means that you'll become strong enough to stand up for yourself, then it'll all be worth it."

Again, Germany didn't really know what he was talking about, but he nodded in response.

"I want to be strong like you, Bruder."

" _Gut_." Prussia smiled at him, but there was a trace of sadness in his eyes. "Ready?"

Germany nodded again. Prussia's expression suddenly turned very cold.

Then before he knew it, Germany's legs were kicked out from under him and he hit the ground, hard. Germany looked up in shock at Prussia, who was laughing cruelly over him.

"What's with that stupid look, did the ground just hit you in the face? Get up."

Germany scrambled to get up, but it was difficult with all the gear he was wearing. When he finally got to his knees, Prussia kicked him again in the chest, sending him backwards into the dirt again with the wind knocked out of him.

"You'll have to be much faster than that." Germany looked up in horror as Prussia raised his bayonet and aimed it towards his heart. Germany was just able to roll out of the way, and the bayonet stabbed the ground next to him.

"There were times when I used to have so much contempt for him," thought Germany, as he snuggled up deeper under Prussia's chin. "But I guess there was occasionally a reason for the things he did..."

"Bruder, I love you." He murmured aloud. He just couldn't stop saying it.

Not that Prussia was complaining.

"I love you too, West."

He stroked Germany's hair, then his hand trailed down his back. Germany sighed with approval.

"Oh, you like it when I do this?"

" _Mmmmmm_." Germany replied. So this is how cats felt when they were being petted.

Neither of them talked for a while. Prussia continued to rub the area between Germany's shoulders with slow, circular motions. Moonlight shone through the narrow basement windows and cast a bluish luminance across the room.

Finally, Germany said:

"I'm really sorry about your back."

"I said I don't want to hear it."

"Regardless, let me know if there's anything I can do."

"Well, I haven't gotten a welcome home kiss yet. What the hell is up with that, West?"

Blushing, Germany carefully raised his head off of Prussia's chest and braced himself by placing his palms and knees on either side of his brother before leaning in to kiss him. At first their lips just chastely grazed each other's, but Germany felt Prussia's hand on the back of his head, so he moved in deeper. Prussia opened his mouth and allowed Germany's tongue to enter. Prussia tasted heavily of various types of alcohol, but Germany didn't mind at all (he figured he probably tasted like beer himself). As this continued, Germany had to restrain himself from pressing his body down against Prussia's. Finally, he broke off with a tiny moan and placed his cheek against his brother's. He felt like he might lose control if they continued.

Prussia seemed to understand. He moved his hand off of the back of Germany's head and down between his shoulders again. Germany slowly sank into his former position, with his head resting on Prussia's chest, as Prussia continued to rub his back.

They were quiet again before a question rolled into Germany's mind.

"Bruder, is it true what Francis said? Does everyone have a, uh... "Sensitive" area?"

Prussia chuckled.

" _Kesese_! Oh, West, you make me so happy. It's about time you started asking me these sorts of cool questions. Sensitive spots, weak points, erogenous zones, what ever you want to call it, _Ja_ , we all seem to have them. Mine, specifically, is my left nipple and I think we found out last night that yours is the right one. ISN'T THAT AWESOME?!"

"Oh." Germany felt his face redden again as he recalled the event. " _Ja_ , that's very interesting, Bruder."

"It's a sensation that becomes more intense as you get older, that's why Francis had me on my knees today. I have to remember to be careful around that stupid prick."

"I see... And Antonio was able to neutralize his threat by, uh..."

"Grabbing his ass. _Ja_ , good observation skills, West! That's Francis's erogenous area. Antonio's is behind his right knee, if you're wondering."

"Really? Wow, I never knew this. I mean, I knew about Feli and Lovino's hair curls, and about Roderich's mole, but I didn't know everyone had them."

"Uh huh! And Eliza's are her-"

" _Ja_ , Bruder, I know that one too, you only mentioned it five or six hundred times."

"Well, I discovered it, after all. I'm very proud of my work."

"...Uh, just out of tactical curiosity, how many do you know?"

"Oh, let's see..." Prussia thought about it for a moment. "Sadik's is a crescent shaped birthmark below his right shoulder, Toris's is the third rib down on his left side, Feliks has an outie belly button, Eduard has a freckle on his cheek, poor Raivis's is the nape of his neck (much to Ivan's delight), and contrary to popular belief, Arthur's is not either of his eyebrows, but actually it's the weenus of his left elbow..."

The list went on. Germany was surprised at the extent of his knowledge.

"...and then Kiku has a hidden scar under his bangs, Yao's is the left ear of the Panda-shaped birthmark above his butt, Alfred's, believe it or not, is his stomach and he goes nuts when you tickle it (it's hilarious), Ivan's is over his dark, twisted heart, and no one knows what Matthew's is but Francis is on a mission to find out. "

"You sure know a lot... Wait, when were you tickling Alfred's stomach?!" Germany furrowed his brow and shot Prussia a suspicious glance.

"What a jealous boy!" Prussia pinched his cheek, to Germany's further annoyance. " _Kesese_ , it was a very long time ago and way too much rum was involved. Hey, if it makes you feel better, I don't have first hand experience with everyone. Most of it, I just heard through the grapevine over the years."

" _Humph_." Germany still felt rather irked. "Well, speaking of Alfred, I discovered another one of his weaknesses today, so I don't think he'll be bothering us anymore with his espionage devices."

"Oh? What, did you un-like one of his selfies or threaten to unfriend him?"

"... _Ja_. How the hell did you know that?"

" _Haha_ , West, he's a silly teenager. I could have told you that years ago."

"Why didn't you? It just occurred to me today, so I tried it."

"You never asked... It just occurred to you today, huh?"

" _Ja,_ the thought just popped into my head. Usually I don't come up with ideas like that, you do."

" _Hmmmm_..." Prussia became unusually pensive. There was definitely something strange happening, but he lightly dismissed the topic. Whatever, he'd address it later.

"You're just finally starting to take after me, that's all." He concluded.

They had gotten enough done today, no need to think about anything else. And right now, Prussia just really, really wanted to cuddle.


	14. Chapter 14

Sorge

chapter 14

Prussia stomped down the torch-lit hall in his blue greatcoat and riding boots. When he got to his room, he shut the door, slammed the deadbolt into a locked position, grabbed a pillow from the couch, and proceeded to hysterically sob into it.

The tall, dark figure that was lying cross-legged on his bed coolly watched this scene for a couple of minutes before making his presence known.

"The fearsome kingdom of Prussia cries like teenage girl when he thinks he's alone in his room. If the world only knew the things I know." He said. His voice was low and smooth.

"Shut up, Dieter. I knew you were there." Prussia sniffed. He threw the pillow at the man on his bed, then went over to the fireplace and faced it, crossing his arms.

The man on the bed slapped the pillow aside and slowly got up. In appearance, he looked a lot like Prussia except for a few variances. His hair was raven colored, and rather long in the back, and his eyes were the color of port wine. He was wearing a deep red jacket and dark boots.

He calmly walked over to the desk and uncorked a bottle containing fragrant herbal liquor. He splashed a generous measure into two separate glasses and headed over to where Prussia was standing.

He presented the glass to Prussia, who wordlessly grabbed it and took a sip without looking at him. The man studied him as he took a sip from his own glass. Prussia had calmed down but tears were still glistening on his cheeks in the firelight.

"You should have seen the look on his poor little face when he hit the ground." Prussia said bitterly.

The man said nothing and continued to listen.

"Oh, how I wish I could just take him away, and we could live together forever in some tiny cottage in the woods with only the birds and woodland creatures to keep us company, and he could learn how to bake and I could tend the garden."

The man raised an eyebrow.

"Can I come?" He asked.

Prussia finally glanced over at him.

"I suppose." He said after a pause.

The man sighed.

"You know, sometimes I think you love that brat more than you love me."

"Of course I do!" Prussia gave the man an incredulous look. "And he's not a brat, he's a sweet, boring, serious boy who desperately needs my awesomeness and you're a just a dark, lecherous, sinister man who creeps about in my room when I'm not here! Anyone would love him more than you!"

The man smirked, unaffected by Prussia's statement.

"I also need you," he said.

"Well... I'm in no mood at the moment," Prussia's face went red as he looked away.

"I can tell. I just need you to co-sign some documents." The man continued, taking a scroll of letters from his coat pocket. "We have to build a road and a bridge. I'll leave these on your desk, maybe you could bother to look at them when your princess meltdown is over."

The man started to turn away, but Prussia grabbed the corner of his jacket. The man's facade fell away like an avalanche, and he put his glass down on the mantle, tossed the documents aside and pulled Prussia's head into his chest.

"Gilbert, I know it's difficult, but you're doing what's best," he said quietly.

"Of course I am! Don't you think I know that?!" Prussia shouted into the fabric of his shirt. The he was quiet for a moment before he slowly reached down into the pocket of the man's jacket and grasped a long, hard object within.

"You brought your riding crop?"

"I thought you weren't in the mood..."

Germany woke with a start.

Through the basement window, the sky was beginning to get lighter and birds had started chirping. Germany had shifted in his sleep and found his face wedged in Prussia's armpit.

"That was a peculiar dream," He thought as he sat up and rubbed his eyes. Usually he didn't remember his dreams very well, but this one was so vivid. Why the hell was he dreaming about Prussia with some other guy?!

He sighed and glanced down at the tent in his boxers. Well, apparently some part of him enjoyed the dream.

He looked over longingly at Prussia, who was flat out on his back, still snoring peacefully. Dammit, why did this have to be the one time his suplex actually hurt his brother?! Ogre indeed. Well, at least Prussia was still asleep.

Quietly as he could, Germany slipped out of bed and climbed the stairs up to his bathroom where he proceeded to take a very long shower.

* * *

Author's note: Oooooo, who is the strange man in Germany's dream? (I'll bet if you're actually reading this, you've figured it out) That's right, this dumb story has a plot. Stay tuned!

Sincerely,

-Wineninja


End file.
